


Fire & Steel

by snappdragon



Series: The Cook & The Swordsman [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Sanji x Zoro, Smut, ZoSan - Freeform, ZoSanZo, Zoro x Sanji - Freeform, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snappdragon/pseuds/snappdragon
Summary: After their drunken encounter, Zoro and Sanji come to realize that things could not be left as a one-night stand. Zosanzo





	1. Chapter 1

The explosion from General Franky sent a small shockwave through the sand dunes, displacing the coarse substance with a dramatic bang. Sanji glanced to the east, noting that the attack had not only protected Usopp and Nami, but it had also knocked back the growing horde of enemies. With his concern quelled, Sanji returned to his own opponent, even if said opponent was boring him to death. 

His adversary was a large, burly man with a scarred up face and a too-tight leather outfit. Sanji would be forever haunted by his hairy belly peeking out from under his vest, little dark hairs wet with sweat and grime. The guy apparently had some kind of devil fruit that allowed his skin to harden, or something along those lines. The Straw Hat cook could not remember the details, let alone what it was called, and, to be honest, he had not really been paying attention during the initial speech. 

All Sanji knew was that the bandit thought that he was hot shit, and that Sanji could not give two fucks about this fight. The fact that they were fighting anyone was kind of an annoyance to begin with. 

The strange little island was mostly rolling hills of sand, only being broken up by a curly topped mountain in the very middle. Its strange shape had automatically sparked a series of jokes from various crewmates, as they compared it to Sanji’s eyebrows. Looking back, it was clearly a bad omen. He should have known that nothing good would come from this shitty desert rock.

Originally, they had just gone ashore to explore and resupply, if possible, and in the process had discovered that the island was actually the base for some crazy group of bandits (or something). The bandits (or whatever they considered themselves) apparently did not take well to trespassing, and had come out of the mountains like a swarm of angry insects. It had not taken much to beat them back, allowing the Straw Hats a brief reprieve to reevaluate their plan. 

Luffy had, of course, already accepted the unspoken challenge, and ordered the crew to return and “kick their asses!”. Nami had argued against this plan until she realized that, during the initial skirmish, some of the bandits had snuck aboard and stolen their meager collection of gold. This was obviously unacceptable. The realization that they were now even more poor than usual urged a lightning fast change of heart, and the pirates ended up charging back to the dunes where a literal army had been awaiting them. 

Sanji was still baffled as to how that many idiots had managed to gather together,  _ and survive,  _ the New World. Safety in numbers should only get one so far.

The Straw Hats had split up pretty quickly, finding their own opponents with ease, per the usual routine. Sanji had seen Luffy  _ gomu gomu no rocket _ into the mountain a few minutes before, and he knew that Zoro had disappeared right after the battle began. He assumed that meant Zoro had gotten lost, though he had faith that the mossheaded idiot would find  _ something _ to kill. They really were surrounded, so there was no shortage of bandit fighting options. While the enemy might have been hoping to go for an intimidation tactic by swarming the small crew, it failed due to the fact that they were ridiculously weak.

_ Speaking of weak... _

“You fight with your legs, eh?” The man observed with a haughty tone, his skin turning a gunmetal grey. “Well, your kicks won’t mean shit against my  _ Iron Hide  _ technique!”

_ Oh right,  _ Sanji mused, now remembering the enemy’s previous boastings,  _ the Iron Iron fruit. _

“Yeah, whatever,” Sanji replied, his attention on patting down his jacket, searching for his smokes. The sound of a distance explosion went ignored by the two men, windblown sand swirling around them like tiny, angry bees. 

The man sneered down at the Straw Hat cook, apparently offended by the blond’s clear disinterest. “You should be afraid, little man,” He threatened, which went ignored like everything else he had said since the fight began. “You know why?” He asked, pausing a moment before his eyes twisted with lecherous intent, his grin revealing yellowed teeth, “Because once I’m done with you, I’m gonna have some fun with those beautiful ladies down there. I bet I can satisfy them better than your puny ass ever could.” 

Sanji froze in his hunt for nicotine, his face cast in shadow as he moved on reflex. One second, he was standing a short distance away from the huge bandit, and the next he was directly in front of him. The man had no time to react before a black leg sent him flying. He slammed into one of the dunes a few hundred meters away, groaning in confusion and pain. Blood was trickling from his mouth, internal damage having clearly been dealt despite his armor.

The dune crumbled from where he landed, sand rushing past him as he struggled to sit up, clearly dazed by pain and confusion. He blinked stupidly, trying to get his bearings. Once he managed to focus, he choked on a shocked gasp, his eyes wide as they spotted Sanji in the air above him, with a flaming leg raised to strike. The bandit stumbled to his feet, scrambling to gather a defensive maneuver.

“ _ Diable Jambe _ \--” Sanji began, a dangerous scowl darkening his features despite the firelight radiating from his inflamed limb. The effect gave him the appearance of some demon birthed from the depths of hell, and, for all intensive purposes, that was exactly what he was to the soon-to-be-defeated bandit.

“ _ Iron Hide Double _ !” The large man yelled in panic, his skin seeming to get coated with an extra layer of the dark metal. 

Desperation leaked from the weaker man, only serving to awaken the predator that resided in the blond pirate. Dark blue eyes gleamed with bloodlust. A hunter and his prey. 

Trembling in the face of the monster before him, the bandit cried out, “ _ Iron Hide Triple! _ ” The added defense meant very little to the infamous Blackleg Sanji, who declared his attack name with a venomous growl. His flames roared like a primal beast. 

“ _ Mouton Shot! _ ”

When his shoe struck, the air was filled with the sound of cracking metal and bones. The kick easily shattered the armoured skin, making the man scream as he was once again sent crashing into and through a long series of sand dunes. Smoke and sand filled the air as he flew, limbs flapping limply as he burst through one hill and into the next. 

When he finally slid to a halt, his eyes were staring, glassy and unseeing, at the cloudy sky, and his chest looked like a charred and burned piece of toast. Smoke sizzled from where the black foot had connected, his clothing scorched, and his metal skin melted.

Sanji landed, as if he had not just dealt a devastating blow, hand immediately fishing into his inner pocket and retrieving his cigarettes. He lit one up, studying his annoying, and very much defeated, opponent. Despite his rage at the threat towards his precious ladies, Sanji had held back enough to prevent killing the man. However, it was hard to tell his restraint based on the visible wounds. The fiery kick had sent cracks through the Devil Fruit user’s iron skin, leaving behind harsh burns and bloody rivulets.

“What a joke,” He huffed after blowing out a stream of smoke.

He took another drag off of the cigarette as he climbed the slope of the nearest dune, adjusting his shirt collar, which had been ruffled during his attack. The sand shifted under his weight, a constant nuisance to his movements. The annoying grit was clinging to his hair, and he could feel it rubbing in the confines of his clothing. Sanji was seriously sick of this island. Frowning, he stopped at the top of the hill and surveyed the dying battle down below. 

The Straw Hats were easily subduing the enemy. In fact, they seemed to be having fun, except for Nami, who looked pissed and a little evil as she interrogated a man trapped by Robin’s many arms. Sanji then turned to study the mountainside. It was the only piece of the island that seemed to have plant life on it, besides the treeline that followed the shore, and the angry looking forest did a good job of hiding the various entrances to the bandit group’s tunnel system.

With nicotine seeping into his bloodstream, Sanji glared at the swirled mountaintop, remembering Zoro’s teasing sneer as he made the first comparison that had set off the running gag. The memory triggered other lines of thought, all of which led back to the marimo.  _ I sure hope the bastard didn’t get himself lost in there _ , Sanji mused. If Zoro had gotten lost, the blond knew he would be the one who would have to track him down, which was not exactly at the top of his want-to-do list.  _ What a pain. _ Those thoughts were interrupted by an explosion amongst the stubby trees. He looked up in time to see shrubs flying against a smoky backdrop. 

_ And that would be Luffy. _

Before he could go check on his captain, who was no doubt having the time of his life, Sanji caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. In the distance, there was a flash of green against the lifeless beige of the desert, followed by the sharp glare of light reflecting off of steel. The cook let out a long stream of smoke as he turned to let his gaze settle on the fight going on between two swordsmen, one of them being none other than the shitty marimo.

Like a cat would play with a mouse, Zoro toyed with his opponent. The simplest of movements by the green-haired pirate were forcing the other man to struggle for his life. The bandit’s strikes were panicked and pointlessly violent, and it took no effort for the Straw Hat swordsman to bat away the sloppy attacks, his expression clearly revealing his boredom. Sanji noted that his rival had not even bothered to draw two of his three blades, instead settling for just the Kitetsu. Blasts of sand plumed around the two men, displaced by each re-directed sword blow. Zoro let this go on for a few more strikes, and then his neutral features slowly mutated into a demonic smirk.

Knowing the end of a duel when he saw one, Sanji’s attention was easily led to focus on other things, things like the way Zoro’s blue shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest and firm abdomen. Or the way his biceps flexed under tan skin as he shifted into a stance that Sanji knew would be the finishing blow. He had seen that pose many times, recognized it from countless battles. 

The cook wanted to stay and watch, but he knew better, so Sanji forced himself to continue searching for Luffy. It would only cause awkwardness if Zoro caught him oogling, and awkwardness was something that Sanji was tired of dealing with.

It had been a few weeks since that night in the galley, when the two Straw Hat rivals had breached their hate-bond in favor of a drunken fuck. The next morning had been uncomfortable, neither wanting to bring it up with the other. After the expected, initial awkwardness, Sanji had hoped that they could have discussed it and gone back to hating each other, or, if he was lucky, a potential round two. But for the first few days, the green-haired pirate hardly acknowledged Sanji’s existence. Their daily spats had disappeared and it was difficult to find them in the same room unless the majority of the crew was there to serve as a buffer. 

However, after a week, things settled back down, much to the relief of the rest of the crew. Their friends were just glad that things were finally going back to normal, even though they were completely unaware of what had caused the problem in the first place. 

But Sanji knew that things between him and Zoro would never return to normal.

At least, not for him anyway.

No matter how much he tried, Sanji could not forget that night. Could not forget the way Zoro’s hands gripped his hips, or the way his groan sent chills down his spine. How his caramel skin had tasted of steel and the salty spray of the sea, or how his kiss had been accented with the dry flavor of sake. 

The sights and sounds of their encounter were burned into Sanji’s brain. There was no going back to normal for him.

As for Zoro, the man seemed as disinterested as he had been before their unexpected one night stand. The only time he paid any attention to Sanji was when they were fighting each other over something stupid, a fact that was beginning to drive the blond crazy. No matter how he assessed it, he was left baffled. He knew that Zoro was a difficult man to affect but  _ come on! _

The night before they landed on Shitty Bandit Island, Sanji had officially decided to move on, and treat Zoro like he had from day one. No more mental or emotional wondering, no more pointless pining after a thoughtless piece of kelp. The love-cook was going to close that door for good. But standing on that sandy hill and seeing the bastard fight all sexy and powerful was making that decision a difficult one to keep in effect. 

Sanji knew that he would have to get over it, because their pirating adventures provided plenty of sexy fighting opportunities, so he was never going to escape catching the warrior in arousing action. 

Grinding his cigarette between his teeth, Sanji shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his back to the infuriating swordsman. If Zoro was going to ignore what happened between them, then he would ignore him right back. He could totally do that. All he had to do was direct his anger and make it a driving force in this unspoken competition. Easy.

With this as his motivation, Sanji went in search of his idiot captain with renewed vigor, putting the green-haired man out of his thoughts. It was naturally not hard to find Luffy. All one had to do was follow the path of destruction, and the rubber-man would eventually appear. So, after spitting out his chewed up smoke, the cook located ground zero.

The boss fight seemed to have started within the tunnels, but now there was a massive hole in the mountainside and Luffy was fighting a giant of a man amongst the rubble. The fight was clearly one-sided, as all of the fights had been that day, and the young brunette pirate was laughing as he dodged punch after punch from the spiked fists of the bandit leader. Sanji shook his head in annoyance when Luffy’s trademark ‘shishishi’ could be heard echoing off of the rocky terrain.

“Moron,” The blond sighed as he lit up a new cigarette, one hand raised to block the wind from blowing out the tiny flame. When the end caught, Sanji sucked in deeply, letting the nicotine spread throughout his system with its familiar calm. He rolled his shoulders, noting their tension, and then sighed out a stream of smoke, feeling some of his stress release in the exhale.

Sanji was in the middle of putting his lighter back into his pocket when he sensed another idiot approaching from his right. He glanced up, the red ember of his cigarette lighting up his bored gaze, and caught Zoro’s brief nod as he stopped a short distance away. His arms were crossed in casual boredom as he watched their captain’s fight. The blond nodded back, but forced himself to focus on the smoke filling his lungs, and not his annoyance with the swordsman’s lack of interest.  _ I really gotta get over this _ .

Thankfully, the fight did not take much longer, and soon Luffy was standing victorious as the rest of the crew arrived to inquire about their stolen gold. Everyone was coated with sweat and sand, the island’s grit adding to their general irritation. Because of this, the pirates were eager to get back and rinse off, however, there were still some things left to complete. Finding their treasure, for example. 

After a quick ‘discussion’, Nami sent Sanji and Usopp into the tunnels where they easily located the loot, along with some extra. This news made the navigator so excited that she  _ almost _ gave Sanji a breast filled hug as a reward, but, much to the cook’s disappointment, she got distracted and he was left with following the rest of the Straw Hats back to the Sunny. He almost looked as miserable as Chopper, who had been suffering from overheating ever since they landed on the shitty island.

However, their poor moods faded once they got back on the ship. Quick showers quickly washed away their sour auras and reignited their victorious energy. It was not long before the air thrummed with the need for a celebratory party. So, it was no surprise when Luffy bounded up to Sanji, all smiles and stomach growls. 

“Sanji! Sanji! Prepare a victory banquet!”

Sanji smirked at his over-excited captain. A party always followed a victory, and it did not matter whether the battle was dangerous or barely constituted as a workout. There was never a bad reason for a party when it came to the Straw Hat pirates. Seeing as how such banquets were common for them, Sanji had been expecting the request. But before he could respond, a frowning Nami appeared as the voice of reason. 

“Hold on. How are we on supplies? The next island is nearly a week away.”

His smirk turned goofy, earning an annoyed eye-roll from the green-haired swordsman who happened to be walking by. “We have plenty enough to last us two weeks! A banquet shouldn’t be a problem, Nami-swan~”

The navigator smiled, “Well then I don’t see anything wrong with a party.” Naturally, Nami enjoyed them as much as the next nakama, but she was also one of the more responsible members, so she always had to check before allowing herself to have fun.  _ Such a wise and beautiful woman~ _

Their captain, on the other ironic hand, had no such cares and crowed with delight at the navigator’s go-ahead. He was already dancing in circles with Usopp and Chopper, chanting “beach feast”. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Sanji lit up a fresh cigarette, and turned to head into the galley. His mind was filled with what he had available to cook for his crewmates. Behind him, the rest of the Straw Hats scurried to gather items for the cook-out, Nami directing them so that it was not total chaos.  _ A party is a good way to celebrate a victory _ , Sanji thought to himself as he passed by a snoring swordsman,  _ and it’s also a good way to stay distracted. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo I've been planning a sequel to A Good Mood & Some Sake ever since I first wrote it, but I expected it to be a oneshot. Then it turned into this. 
> 
> I don't have an end in mind, just want to write out Zoro and Sanji's romantic life on-board the Sunny, so expect lots of smut and fluff.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for things you wanna see happen, drop them in the comments or send them to me on tumblr (bewarethesnappdragon)!


	2. Chapter 2

Zoro watched as the idiot trio raced down to the beach, chattering about a massive bonfire. He could not help but smirk at their excitement; it really was infectious. The green-haired pirate stood on the deck, letting himself survey the landscape instead of stampeding into it like his rambunctious nakama.

The thin stretch of shore raced into the distance, the treeline running parallel to it. Zoro almost felt bad for the angry looking trees, as they were manhandled into being the centerpiece of the pirate cookout.

Someone produced an axe and soon Luffy and Chopper were carrying wood back and forth as Usopp chopped. He was already singing, and Luffy was cackling in a way that would seem diabolic if it was not for the fact that it was the rubber man who was making the sound. Zoro shook his head at his excitable crewmates, who were already partying even as they prepared. However, once the actual feast got truly started, he knew that they would really begin to party.

He definitely liked to celebrate a little differently, which was why he found himself moving towards the galley. Booze was his favorite way to join in on the crew’s festivities, and it usually helped him deal with Luffy’s yelling and Usopp’s singing.

The only issue was that to get to the sake, he would have to cross the ship’s resident cook.

After _that_ night, Zoro had only snuck out bottles whenever Sanji was not in the kitchen, not wanting to trigger an interaction-- or a memory. It had taken a decent chunk of weeks before Sanji finally caught him, and the blond had been pissed. Apparently, he had not been happy that his sake supply had been depleted without his permission.

Zoro could tell that this had _really_ upset the cook because Sanji had been pissed enough to break the awkwardness that had developed between them with a full on fight.

A fight that they had desperately needed, because after that, things seemed to go back to normal. They were arguing and sparring like they always did, and Zoro could not help but feel happy about that since he had begun to miss their daily altercations. He had never noticed how vital those had become for his day-to-day activities.

The only problem was that Zoro could not get _that_ night out of his head. He still had dreams of ocean blue eyes, full of lust and need, gazing into his as he thrust into tight heat. Of blond hair ghosting across his skin as pale muscle pressed against caramel. Those memories had ruined many a nap, and as normal as their relationship now seemed, Zoro knew he would never see the cook the same way again.

The fact that he had actually fucked Sanji was still unbelievable. The blond had always been so _annoyingly_ straight, with his heart eyes and twirly dances. Zoro, on the other hand, did not really care one way or the other. While Sanji had been the only man he had ever slept with, Zoro had given a hot stranger a rough hand job once, and he was pretty sure that he had made out with some random pirate before that, if his drunken memories could be trusted.

Sure, women tended to be his partner of choice, but Zoro had never been opposed to the idea of doing more with a man, it was just that the opportunity had never presented itself.

Until Sanji.

_Damn that fucking swirly-brow_ . Zoro slowed his pace up the stairs, the galley light keeping his attention. _The apparently sexually flexible swirly-brow._ He knew that the cook was in there now, preparing for the feast, and the thought made his grip on his swords tighten.

Zoro was convinced that that had been one of the best fucks he had ever had. The next day, he had wanted to approach Sanji, but it had seemed too uncomfortable. Sanji never came to find him either, so he had figured that the other man had either regretted it, or did not intend to make it more than a one-night stand. And the fact that their relationship had turned awkward as fuck for weeks had done nothing to encourage him to talk to Sanji about the whole mess either.

During those awkward, few weeks, Zoro would occasionally notice Sanji watching him, a scowl on his face, but he would always look away before the swordsman could truly catch him. And if he ever got too close to catching him mid-stare, Sanji would start a fight that always seemed more impassioned than usual.

So basically, Zoro had given up. He did not know what they could have had, but he was not going to push the fiery bastard. He did not need that kind of drama. All he needed was to train, eat, sleep, and fight.

But fucking a hot blond occasionally would have been nice…

_Damn that swirly-brow bastard._

Zoro opened the door to the galley, immediately taking note of Sanji moving around the kitchen and gathering supplies. He already had a decent pile of various foods and tools started in the middle of the kitchen. Zoro knew that the other man was aware of his presence, but his entrance went unacknowledged, so he made his way to the pantry. The moment his fingers brushed the cool glass of a bottle, Zoro heard a rough voice aimed in his direction.

“Hey drunkard, can you be useful and carry a few bottles down for the rest of us?”

When the swordsman turned to glare at the cook, he realized that Sanji had his back to him as he dug around inside of a cabinet.

A cabinet that was a neighbor to the locked cabinet.

The locked cabinet full of Sanji’s high quality sake.

Zoro stared at aforementioned cabinet for a moment before looking away quickly, a barely-there blush highlighting his cheeks. His reply was a dismissive grunt, his thoughts too focused on trying not to think. He did not need to do anything but collect the bottles. Collect the bottles and _nothing else_. No thinking, no remembering, no desiring for a repeat.

Without arguing, Zoro turned back to grab a whole crate of the cheaper booze. Staying to argue would not do anything except prolong the increasingly tense situation. So, once he had a hold of what he came for, the swordsman hurriedly left the galley, the wood creaking under his boots.

By the time Zoro returned to the beach, his mind had once again cleared and he directed his attention to re-evaluating the beach scene. The three youngest on the crew had already gathered a hefty amount of firewood and were in the middle of building the bonfire. Well, to be more accurate, Chopper was watching with delight as Luffy nearly set Usopp on fire, instead of the logs, but whatever.

Franky had gathered a few larger logs, which Zoro found impressive because the trees really appeared scrawny at first glance, and he had fashioned them around the soon-to-be-bonfire. Since the cyborg was still missing, Zoro assumed that he was back in the thin forest, searching for other suitable seating candidates.

The green-haired man took a seat on one of the available logs just as Brook made his way down the gangplank. The tall skeleton sat primly nearby and began to tune his violin as Zoro opened up a bottle. Taking a swig, Zoro glanced over at the older pirate when the other cleared his throat.

“Zoro-san, I was wondering, do you have any extra polish? I am running low and can repay you at the next island.”

“Sure, it’s in my locker. Feel free to use it.”

Brook grinned, or grinned as much as a skeleton could, and nodded gratefully, “Thank you very much!”

The green-haired man only hummed in acknowledgement, both of their attentions being forced on Usopp who was screaming and running towards the water, his new shirt sporting flames. Chopper wailed and ran around the now growing bonfire, calling for a doctor, while Luffy cackled and nearly fell into the flames himself. Zoro made no move to help, only looking away to note that

Franky had walked up, sporting a very unamused face as he carried another tree trunk.

“ _A flame, a flame! For Sogeking’s name! His shirt-- is on fire-- and his heart is soaring higher!_ ” Brook began to sing, his violin joining in on the cacophony of sounds. “ _A flame, a flame! Oh, Sogeking’s fame! The ocean threatens-- to drag him under! But we will always remember--”_

Luffy caught the tune and joined in with a loud, “ _A FLAME, A FLAME!! FOR SOGEKING’S NAME!_ ” He clapped his hands to the beat and danced around the fire, distracting the panicked reindeer from the splashing coming from the nearby water.

Franky shook his head lightly, a smile pulling at his lips as he returned to fashioning another seat. Shortly after, Usopp sloshed back to the bonfire. He was completely soaked with saltwater, and his shirt was decorated with scorch marks. He was clearly irritated, however, his good spirits quickly rebounded once he and Chopper began to belt out the words.

Despite the morbidness of the lyrics, the sniper was clearly enjoying the attention, his chest puffed out and long nose aimed at the sky above a beaming grin.

Smirking despite himself, Zoro just continued to drink. The burn of the sake was a pleasant distraction from the screeching, but he had to admit that the song’s tune was really quite catchy. To his right, Nami and Robin appeared, now dressed in bikinis and sarongs, fruity drinks already in their hands. However, when the redhead saw him, she downed her drink and then snatched a bottle from the crate the swordsman had delivered. She sat next to him with a wicked smile.

“We haven’t had a drinking contest in a while. You up for it?”

Zoro scoffed, gesturing to the meager amount of sake, “Of course. But we’ll need more alcohol.”

He received a pointed look from the navigator, to which he sighed and stood up. _What did I expect?_ He decided not to argue, since arguing would only add drama when he could just be getting more booze-- and with considerably less stress, he might add. And considering that it was Nami’s errand, the ero-cook was less likely to fight him about it.

So, the swordsman hurried back to the galley, and began to casually walk to the pantry. Sanji appeared to be finished packing, and Zoro immediately felt the blond’s glare on his back.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The cook growled, his words rumbling with the implied threat.

“Nami wants to have a drinking contest. We need more booze.”

Dropping the witch’s name did the trick, because Sanji said nothing while Zoro continued on his way. However, that did not mean that he was happy with the situation. Despite his silence, a very unamused expression had replaced his dangerous scowl. There were a few brief moments of quiet, during which Zoro collected another crate.

With each ticking of the clock, he could feel the galley filling with a threatening aura, building in intensity until the air was thick with agitation. Just as he was about to escape, Sanji spoke again. “Well, since you’re here, why don’t you be useful and help carry some of this down to the beach.”

It was definitely not a suggestion.

Zoro immediately growled in annoyance, having hoped that he could have avoided more chores, but it was clear that Sanji was not going to let him slip away without helping out. He supposed this was the way he would be punished for depleting the sake supply, even if it was by the order of _‘Nami-swan’_. Had he really thought he could escape the galley without the cook retaliating in some way?  

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re not strong enough, meathead,” Sanji snapped, shoving some items into Zoro’s arms before he could complain further.

The glare that the green-haired pirate tried to level at the other was blocked by a large pot filled with packed ingredients. Sanji piled more supplies on top until Zoro could no longer see his feet in front of him. Instead, he focused his glare at the box that was blocking his vision, listening as Sanji gathered the remaining items.

Once the blond cook was ready, the two began to make their way down to the beach, managing to make the should-be-clumsy act seem effortless. The party was already going strong by the time they arrived. Usopp had managed to remain extinguished and, with limited help from Luffy, had gotten the bonfire roaring. Brook was singing a lively tune, one that had a more cheery topic than Usopp drowning and burning, and it had the younger members dancing. Franky had pulled out a guitar to join in, while the ladies laughed at the antics of their nakama.

Sanji quickly got to work, relieving Zoro from packmule duty and ignoring his bitter scowl. He took the pot from tanned hands and turned away, letting the green haired man return to Nami with his case of liquor. Choosing to let it go, Zoro stomped back over to his original seat.

The red-headed woman grinned wickedly at him and he returned the look with an added chuckle. The challenge was clear in his good eye as he tossed her a bottle while pulling out his own. They quickly set to drinking, ignoring the chaos of the Straw Hat party as they added their own game to the mix.

As he gulped down a large amount of drink, Zoro missed the way certain blue eyes watched him through a curtain of gold. The way desire warred with anger and confusion. How that heated gaze followed a drop of sake as it escaped the pirate’s mouth and trickled down his chin and along the length of his throat. He did not hear the thoughts wishing to trace that line with a hot tongue, savoring his flavor mixed with the flavor of the alcohol. However, the feeling of being watched did send a twitch down his spine.

With a deep swallow, Zoro sent a curious glare around the firelight’s circle, lastly letting his eye settle on the cook. Sanji was in the middle of dicing something with his knife, a smile trying to replace what had been a frown on his lips.

The swordsman narrowed his eye slightly, automatically suspicious, but he was distracted by Nami clashing her own bottle with his, yelling something about lagging behind. Forgetting the possibility that Sanji had been watching him, Zoro chugged half of his bottle and sneered triumphantly at the pouting navigator.

By the time the food was ready, Nami and Zoro were both hitting the point of ‘tipsy’ though the amount of empty bottles should had indicated something more along the lines of ‘fucking wasted’. Zoro had shifted to sit in the sand, using the log as a backrest as he drank and watched the crew. Luffy and Usopp were running around near the water’s edge, having given up on getting any of the others to join in on their game of tag. They only returned when Sanji began passing around plates overladen with food.

“It smells so good, Sanji-kun!” Usopp exclaimed as he shoved away his captain to snatch up his plate.

As an added defense, Sanji shoved his sandaled foot into the rubbery face, smearing the elastic skin until the younger pirate was no longer recognizable. Luffy whined unhappily, his hands grabbing at a plate that the cook held aloft. “Stop that, Luffy,” Sanji growled half-heartedly, his bored glare morphing into a pleasant smile as he addressed his long-nose nakama, “It tastes even better.”

“Sanjiiiiiiiii, I’m huuunggrrryyy,” Luffy managed to say through a face full of shoe, his angry expression twisted and deformed. How he could talk with his lips forced to stretch past his ear, the blond would never know.

Sanji’s frown deepened when he felt drool dribbling onto his exposed toes. “I told you to wait your turn,” He replied, clearly annoyed, but his attention was on passing a plate to Chopper who took it with an adorable wiggle. Once the reindeer trotted away, the blond turned his unimpressed stare to Luffy, who looked up at his cook with pleading eyes. “I gave you extra so don’t turn around and ask for seconds right away.” He lowered the plate and his foot, the rubberman springing back to life with a grin.

When Sanji finally approached the drinking duo, Zoro was pleasantly surprised to note that the blond had brought a plate for Nami _and_ a plate for him. The swordsman took it without teasing, a fact he blamed on the alcohol, and balanced it on his knees while Sanji fluttered around the witch with hearts in his eyes. When Nami winked playfully at him, Zoro was sure that the other man would die from happiness.

Shaking his head, Zoro just took another large gulp of sake. This bottle was almost finished but Nami was right behind him. They would both end up wasted by the end of this, not that he minded. Taking a break from the heavy drinking, he took a bite of the cooked meat, not sure what animal it came from, but mentally acknowledging that it tasted delicious, as always.

Zoro’s gaze focused on the bonfire, as he listened to Nami and Robin’s soft chatter, without really processing what they were saying. The background noise of his nakama was relaxing, and one corner of his mouth softly raised in contentment.

As his mind wandered, his eye continued to look into the roaring fire. The flames danced on the crackling wood, casting shadows and light onto the darkening beach. It reminded him of Sanji, and the way he fought with his legs aflame, hellfire brought to life with ease. The image conjured up other thoughts. Thoughts like how hot it had been inside of the blond, or how strong his legs had been as he thrust himself onto Zoro’s cock.

His less than innocent thoughts were interrupted by Sanji blocking his view of the bonfire. The swordsman looked up with a startled glare and was met with an unamused scowl.

“You better wipe that weird look off your face before I think you’re insulting my cooking.”

“Fuck off, prissy cook,” Zoro snapped as he stabbed something on his plate and shoved it into his mouth, chewing like it was a bitter chore.

Sanji grunted and moved away to refill Robin’s drink. Zoro just continued to chew angrily, not happy that his gaze had lingered on the cook’s ass as he left, an ass he very much wanted to see unclothed again. He snatched up his nearly empty bottle of sake and got Nami’s attention with an, “Oi!” Drinking more would definitely fix everything.

\---

The sand was just starting to get hot when Zoro finally awoke. He blinked at the morning sun, annoyed by its brightness. He gave up on catching more sleep and sat up, shaking the sand from his green hair. The sound of various snores surrounded him, blending with the sound of birds and waves crashing.

He looked around and spotted Luffy and Usopp passed out nearby while Franky was a bit further away, his back against a tree, and Chopper on his stomach. A light smile pulled at Zoro’s lips as he turned his attention to the slowly receding tide. The ocean seemed bluer than usual, the sunlight glittering off of the surface, disrupting the cloudless sky’s reflection.

Zoro eventually stood up, stretching away the remaining drowsiness. If he remembered correctly, Nami had beat him in the drinking contest, but since he had not bet any money, the loss did not really cost him anything. So not only was he hangover free, but his debt had not gone up either! Talk about a great way to start the day.

Smirking to himself, Zoro made his way back onto the ship. Brook was heading down at the same time, a cup of tea balanced gingerly in his bony hands. “Good morning, Zoro-san!” The skeleton greeted him, all jovial as usual.

“Morning, Brook,” He grunted back, his tone friendly due to his good mood.

Up on the deck of the Sunny, the two Straw Hat ladies were already up and drinking coffee, enjoying the beautiful morning. The witch looked as tired as he felt, but she also looked happy. She _had_ made money off of the contest since Franky had drunkenly bet that Zoro would win. The green-haired man did not care, since he was not the one suffering at the beri-hungry hands of Nami.

He nodded at the two and then was going to make his way to the bathroom when he noticed the cook. Sanji was leaning against the banister above, glaring down at him as he smoked one of his morning cigarettes. Irritation immediately filled Zoro, causing his cheerful mood to flee in an instant.

“Oh, look what the tide dragged in,” Sanji quipped, a mean smirk on his lips.

Zoro glared back, eye narrowed in annoyance, and because of the still blinding sunlight. He was itching for a fight. _Needed_ it. “It’s too early for your shit, curly-brow.”

“What was that crap-swordsman?!” Sanji snapped, flames burning in his eyes.

Those flames made something spark in Zoro’s gut, something he did not want to name, but he still could not help but stoke that fire.

“You heard me! Or are you deaf as well as dumb?”

“Bastard!” The blond growled, sticking the cigarette between his lips so that he could launch himself over the railing. He flipped once, using the action to gain momentum so that he could slam his heel down on the marimo’s head with devastating power.

Without hesitating, Zoro drew the Kitetsu and blocked the attack, feeling his muscles awaken as they fought to push back against the powerful kick. He forced the cook to flip over his head, landing behind him, and then spun to slash out at the black suit. Naturally, Sanji was prepared and knocked away the dangerous weapon. Though it was hard to see, the two pirates both held a dangerous smirk, subconsciously enjoying the spar more than they would ever admit.

\---

Nami and Robin sipped on their drinks as the two men fought back and forth. Neither seemed concerned or interested, but continued to watch for a lack of something else to do. When Usopp appeared, trudging his way back onto the ship, wiping at his sleepy eyes, both ladies spared him a friendly glance.

Sand still spilled out of his clothes, but he did not seem to care as he dragged his feet across the grass. Obviously still half-asleep, the sniper collapsed on the deck near the two women. He laid there a moment before squinting at his noisy nakama, managing a glare.

“I was hoping for some coffee, but I guess I gotta wait until they get their morning fight out of their system.”

Robin chuckled softly while Nami began to rub at her temple, clearly annoyed. “They’re never going to figure it out, are they?”

The older woman hummed in amusement but declined to answer, taking a dainty drink of her coffee instead. This left Usopp confused, and he looked at both of them in turn before asking, “Figure what out? What are you talking about?” Nami only sighed while Robin smiled knowingly, ignoring the sound of swords slashing and childish cursing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this out sooner but I got sick! Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Thousand Sunny sailed across the dark expanse of the ocean with ease. Her bow sliced through the rolling waves of water, along with the waves of heat that leaked from the sun. The light breeze struggled to push the ship forward, while also barely managing to push back the sweltering weather. 

Most of the Straw Hats were attempting to enjoy the change in temperature, despite its oppressive hotness. They were exhausted after having to fight through a massive storm a few hours before. 

Nearly being swallowed by a giant tsunami was always a great way to start the day, and it easily made any other type of weather seem relaxing.

Luffy, Usopp, and Brook were perched on the outer railing, fishing poles in their hands as they chattered and laughed amongst themselves. Looking at them, it was hard to tell that death had nearly caught them in its jaws that morning. 

Nearby, looking equally relaxed, Zoro sat on the grass as he pumped one of his weights, an abnormal amount of sweat dripping from his tanned skin. 

When the weather was hot like this, the swordsman preferred to work out on deck rather than up in the crow’s nest. The smell of sweat and heat was not something anyone liked combined in a small space. And since everyone else was below deck, working on their own projects, training outside also allowed for a certain amount of quiet, if one did not count the three, fishing idiots. 

That relative quiet was shattered when Sanji opened the galley door, a tray full of food and drinks balanced on one hand. The excitable trio jumped to their feet, forgetting about their fishing poles, and rushed towards the blond, drool already gathering at the corner of their mouths. 

Zoro cracked open his good eye, watching the interaction with mild interest, his arm not pausing in its consistent raising and lowering of the massive dumbbell. 

Sanji shoved the three pirates back with one foot, easily balancing on the other, as he chided them for their rudeness. With a soft shake of his head, Zoro closed his eye again and let his mind settle back into the almost meditative state of training. 

The blond, on the other hand, could not tune out the whiny apologies. He frowned in distaste at his now-bruised nakama, huffing in annoyance. Once he was satisfied with their groveling, the Straw Hat cook began to pass out a drink and sandwich to each of them. It did not take long for the rubbery captain to scarf his down. Sanji was not even sure if he had chewed it.

“Sanji! More!” Luffy declared happily, scrambling back to the cook’s side while his companions returned to their fishing poles, their own snacks clutched possessively to their chests.

Sanji glanced back at him, frowning. “Have you caught any fish?” 

The mournful expression answered his question. 

“Then no. Catch something and then I’ll feed you more.” 

This earned him more whining, but the blond ignored his captain’s grumblings. Without a second glance, Sanji turned away from the rubber-man and quickly disappeared back below deck so that he could deliver the other snacks to the remaining crew. Once his ladies were taken care of, along with Franky and Chopper, Sanji came back to deliver the last sandwich and drink.

The marimo was still working his arms, the heavy weight moving up and down steadily. He was shirtless, like usual, and it allowed Sanji an unobstructed view of his scar. It had faded a little after two years, but it still cut harshly across that muscled chest. The man really had buffed up a lot, but it made sense after the intense training he had endured. 

_ Not that the rest of the crew didn’t go through tough training _ , Sanji reminded himself harshly as he tried to pull his eyes from admiring the way sweat glistened on scarred flesh. Luffy had a chest scar, too, but it was not like he was tempted to stare at it at inopportune moments. This thought did little to berate the blond since he knew why the swordsman prompted a different reaction. Sanji scowled, wishing he had a cigarette.

When the cook approached, Zoro paused his counting and dropped the weight so that he could take the offered plate. He quickly shoveled down the sandwich, nearly as fast as Luffy, which was as feat in itself. And, while it could have been taken as an insult, Sanji knew that the food had been enjoyed and appreciated, despite the speed it had been inhaled. 

He listened to the greenhead chew and lit up a much-needed cigarette, staring off at the ocean as he let the nicotine cool his system. It really was hot, and the ocean still seemed angry despite the storm having passed hours ago. He had shirked his suit jacket fairly quickly, and had rolled up the sleeves to his blue dress shirt. However, even with that, he could still feel sweat beading along his neckline. 

“Thanks, shit-cook,” Zoro stated lazily, passing back the now empty plate and cup.

Sanji replied with a noncommittal grunt, watching as his bastard companion immediately began to work out once more. Standing so close, he could see each muscle flex and curl, and the sight sent something stirring in the blond’s gut. Without thinking, his foot struck out with lightning fast speed. A tanned forearm caught the attack, easily blocking it without considerable strain, while one dark eye glared up at him in bored annoyance. 

Perhaps Sanji had wanted to disturb the other man’s workout just to be an asshole, or perhaps he had wanted to see the way those muscles could match his strength. Either way, the cook did not care why he had lashed out. He also did not have the time to think about it since his thoughtless attack had started the desired fight.

It was a relaxed spar, considering who they were. Zoro never drew his swords and Sanji never dropped the tray of empty plates. A few punches and a couple sharp kicks were exchanged until, finally, Sanji’s knee was blocked from a direct hit to the other man’s solar plexus by the marimo taking hold of his calf and thigh. This forced the two to come to a halt, nearly pressed up against each other in the tight hold. 

They were panting softly, breaths mingling, as Sanji glared into the single eye. The intensity he saw there burned through him, and he felt an unexpected throb in his pants. A mix of horror and lust flashed across his face, just as he nearly lost his control of the tray. 

He did not notice the same expression on Zoro’s face, or the way Zoro’s own pants had started to grow tight, because he was focused on catching the sliding plates, and breaking the now loosened grip on his leg. Once free, Sanji muttered a curse and stormed off, puffing angrily on his cigarette.

When he was safely back in the galley, Sanji put all of his attention and energy into scrubbing every non-existent crumb off of the dishes. His thoughts were wandering in every direction, torn between frustrated, confused, and horny. The blond had known that it would be difficult to not see Zoro in a sexual light after that night, but getting a hard-on during a fight was just ridiculous. 

Could he not even spar with the moss-headed bastard anymore without risking embarrassment? 

His teeth ground down on his smoke, a dark frown on his face.  _ I thought I had gotten past this... _

The only explanation that he could come up with was the fact that they had not been to an island in a week. Usually a whole week without getting laid would not pose such a problem, but everyone has rough weeks, right? His hormones must be acting up.  _ That has to be it. _

Grabbing the sink with straining fingers, Sanji stared down into the sparkling dishes, ready to be dried. Instead of finishing the chore, he decided to just take a break. His thoughts were still on tanned muscles, and the way sweat trickled down pale scars, and his member was one erotic thought away from half-hardness. A break would hopefully prove to be a nice distraction.

With his mind still rebelling, the cook climbed up the ladder to the communal bathroom. A shower, and perhaps a quick jerkoff, would definitely settle his nerves, and, hopefully, his dick. He stripped off his sweat-dampened clothes, having to peel off his dress shirt with a slightly disgusted frown. His fair skin held a glimmer of sweat on it, and he ignored it in favor of kicking off his shoes. 

Once his pants were in a pile with the rest of his clothing, Sanji stepped underneath the spray. The cool water was certainly refreshing after standing in the heat all afternoon, but it did nothing to ease the heat in his half-hard member. 

When he was mostly clean, Sanji gave in and wrapped a hand around his erection. Relief and pleasure simultaneously shivered up his spine, only increasing as he gave a solid stroke. He was immediately hard and throbbing. 

_ This should definitely help _ , Sanji assured himself as he began to pick up the pace. His thoughts wandered to the familiar image of a faceless woman, her breasts large and her skin soft. He watched as his imaginary lady tweaked at her own dusky nipples, her other hand trailing down her stomach and between her legs. 

Sanji panted, water pouring down his face as leaned his forehead against the wall and let his hand speed up. He braced his free arm above his head, fist pressed into the cool tile. He was close. It would not take much, not after how riled up he had gotten from his earlier fight with Zoro. 

_ Zoro _ .

The green-haired man’s image interrupted his imagination, and with a scowl, Sanji mentally shoved him away so that he could stare at the woman again. Her hair was a deep, honey brown; long and beautiful, falling like silk over her pale chest. He could not see her eyes, but those plump lips smiled at him as she gasped. She was nearing her own orgasm, just as he was. Sanji’s hips thrust lightly into his hand, his balls drawing up and his gut tensing as he felt his orgasm gaining on him. 

He tried to imagine her eyes, no doubt full of lust and love, but when he focused on her face, a single eye appeared, the other marked with a scar. The honey brown hair disappeared and was replaced with short green locks that spiked up in the wetness from the shower. Milky curves morphed into caramel muscles, and her aroused expression became that of a certain swordsman’s, mouth hanging open as he panted, clearly about to reach his climax. 

The cook barely had time to register what his mischievous mind was doing before that grey eye snapped up to stare into his, full of the lust and love that he had wanted to see. Sanji fell into that gaze, lost in the intensity of the other man’s arousal. And with that, he came, his hips stuttering in his grasp, and his release lost in the shower’s spray. He curled in on himself, his stomach muscles clenching as he rode out his orgasm.

The pleasure rolling through his system was short lived, the realization of what he had just done hitting him like a slap to the face. With a growl that was distorted by panting, the blond quickly washed off his hand with angry, jerky movements.  _ What the fuck? _ He mentally snapped, reprimanding himself.  _ Can you not even control your own thoughts while you jerk off?!  _

This was definitely getting out of hand, literally and figuratively. 

Thankfully, the Sunny would be reaching the next island soon, because Sanji was going to have to fuck someone before he went crazy.

\---

After the odd fight with Sanji, Zoro had returned to working out. He attempted to put the crazy cook out of his mind by switching to push ups. The sun scorched his exposed back as he lifted himself off of the grassy deck with ease, trying to stay mentally focused on the burn in his muscles rather than how odd Sanji had been acting lately. 

He was somewhere near the end of the two thousands, keeping track by softly muttering the numbers, when his mind finally won the fight and wandered to other things. Things like how awkward the end of that skirmish had been. Usually, they would both just call it quits and return to whatever they had been doing, but this time had been... different. 

The fight had been normal for the most part, even when including the random start that seemed to have been sparked by nothing-- after all, that happened fairly often. If anything, it had been a lazy spar, but that had also not been surprising due to the oppressive heat sapping most of their energy. However, when Zoro had blocked that final kick, taking hold of that strong leg, something had snapped. 

At first, the swordsman had not noticed Sanji’s reaction, more focused on his own. His dick had gotten hard from simply feeling the powerful muscles beneath dark fabric, and he had nearly lost his grip. While that had been slightly alarming, Zoro’s attention had quickly shifted to catch the lust and horror that had passed over the blond’s face a second before he broke his hold and stormed off. Any confusion he had had with his own body’s reaction had faded as he stared at retreating pirate.

Sanji was still attracted to him.

And it was becoming more clear that Zoro was most definitely still attracted to the blond cook.

After the interaction, his cock had been twitching with want in a way that was very distracting. Doing push ups had helped him refocus, his lower half having been forced to calm down as he had began to torture other body parts. But, in the end, that could not stop him from thinking about his situation with the other man. 

He had not been sure that Sanji still wanted him, not after the cold silence he had been treated to for weeks, but now he had enough evidence to prove that the blond man’s attitude had been an act. 

The only question was, what was Zoro going to do with that information?

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Luffy struggling with his fishing pole. Zoro mentally logged away which number he had been on, and then sat down, legs crossing beneath him. He wiped at the sweat dripping from his forehead with a towel, that he had set nearby, and glanced in the direction of his captain. 

Apparently, Luffy had managed to catch a fish, but it was putting up a decent fight against the rubber man. This usually meant that they had caught a decent haul, which was always nice. However, it also foretold of another chore. Zoro sighed in annoyance and began to get to his feet, already preparing for the next required action. He tossed away the towel and began to walk towards the fishing trio just as Luffy was pulled overboard.

Zoro walked past Brook and Usopp, who were screaming in terror, and dived over the railing in one smooth motion. The cold water was a pleasant change, and he enjoyed the sensation as he cut through the darkness in search of his sinking captain. 

It did not take long to find Luffy, bubbles gurgling out of his open mouth, and his blank eyes staring at nothing. Latching an arm around his neck, Zoro tugged him back to the surface, powerful legs burning as they fought to push the two men through the choppy waves. 

At least this chore doubled as another work out.

Meanwhile, Brook and Usopp had collected a rope, and were waiting nervously back on deck. They laughed in relief when they saw Zoro reappear, Luffy coughing and spluttering in his rough hold. The swordsman could see large knots forming on the other two Straw Hats’ heads. Apparently, Nami had appeared due to the screaming, and was chewing out the fishing trio as Zoro snagged the line.

“Luffy! You moron! I told you to just let it go!” Usopp griped as he assisted Brook in pulling up the two dripping men. Luffy only cackled in response, his laughter a bit harsh due to the large amount of salt water he had just coughed up. He continued to giggle as he was tossed onto the grassy deck, unaffected by Usopp’s complaining.

“All of you are morons!” Nami’s screech cut through the din, “How can you turn something as simple as fishing into a life or death situation?!”

Ignoring all of them, Zoro shook out his hair, his pants sloshing water everywhere as he began to walk away. “Someone else be on babysitting duty. I need to take a shower.” 

Somewhere behind him, he heard Brook volunteer, which only resulted in Nami’s yelling getting more shrill with rage. He tuned them out, completely used to the chaos, and disappeared into the men’s quarters to collect a dry set of pants. He knew he would continue to train later, but for now, a quick shower and maybe some meditation, would allow him to come up with a solution to his ero-cook problem.

He left the guys’ room and crossed the deck again, making his way towards the galley and the adjoining bathroom. He did not acknowledge the screaming Usopp, or Luffy, who was hanging off of the railing and yelling in amused terror. It was someone else’s problem now. 

The sounds of crew disaster were muted slightly as he closed the galley door behind him. Sanji was nowhere to be seen, which meant he would not be the one who would be rescuing their Devil Fruit using nakama. Perhaps Nami would feel up to the next swim?

These bored musings fell silent as pale, powerful legs appeared at the top of ladder that lead to the bathroom. Zoro froze midstep, watching as those bare legs lowered an equally bare Sanji into the room. A short towel was tucked around his waist, and it was the only thing that kept him from exposing himself to the swordsman. He landed lightly, and turned to face the rest of the galley, his hands adjusting the towel that had loosened with the movement. 

When Sanji looked up, he also froze, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the other man. The blond man clutched at the towel in embarrassment, and his shocked expression switched to an annoyed glare. This only managed to amuse the swordsman more, making him forget his shock. 

“You really are a pervert, ero-cook,” Zoro teased, assuming that Sanji had forgotten to grab a clean set of clothes. 

The swordsman was about to laugh at the cook’s misfortune, however, he then noticed the blush on Sanji’s cheeks. His smirk faded slightly, while his gaze shifted down a bit to notice the toned chest and arms that he rarely saw due to Sanji always wearing a suit. 

Zoro swallowed nervously, his one eye going slightly wide in the sudden mutual awkwardness. He could feel his own cheeks heating up, much to his frustration.

“Says the guy who always works out half-naked on deck,” Sanji snapped back, clearly uncomfortable. He quickly walked past the green-haired man, not noticing the other man’s embarrassment since he was too focused on getting out of the awkward situation as soon as possible. 

Seeing the marimo bastard after having just jerked off to his lustful, albeit imaginary, expression was just a little too much. It was hard enough to get rid of that image without running into the man. The last thing he needed was another hard on, especially when all he had to cover himself was a thin towel.

Zoro turned his head to watch him leave, his mind foggy with growing arousal, unable to avoid looking at the toned muscles of Sanji’s back as he left. 

If the swordsman had not already decided to give in, that sight had definitely done the trick. He would have to figure out how to get the blond man back in his arms and on his dick as soon as possible. But first, Zoro needed to take care of aforementioned dick. So, with a thoughtful frown, he hurried to the shower. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost had this up on my birthday! Missed it by 45ish minutes! I hope it is okay, I edited it while fighting back a cold. I hope everyone had good holidays!


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the predicted island came into view. Little Green stood out like an emerald gem against the greying sky, the sun still not visible but promising to appear shortly. A few mountains rested in the center of the isle, painted a dark green by the thick forest. The trees receded around the main city, letting it stand on its own colorful feet. Even from this distance, various shades of reds, purples, and yellows could be picked out against the cream and tan buildings, adding to the picturesque scene. 

The Straw Hat’s ship coasted past the harbor, taking in the view of the city as it slowly sailed past the docks. Little Green seemed rather active, despite the early hour; men rushing to and fro with boxes and other goods on their shoulders. 

There were many ships already docked, some of them merchant ships, and others belonging to the Navy. However, the newcomers could see many establishments that promised a good time for visiting travelers and pirates alike. 

“Since there is obviously a Marine presence, we will need to find a place to dock that’s a bit hidden. And we also need to keep it down so that we have time to gather supplies,” Nami’s last statement was clearly directed at Luffy, who was busy picking his nose and clapping his sandals together happily. The redhead did not like the way he was eyeing the city, as if ready to catapult himself towards it without waiting for them to find a safe place to land.

“I’m not watching him. I’m still getting salt water out of my ears after yesterday,” Usopp complained, “Besides, Franky and I were supposed to go get some things to fix the damage done after the storm.”

“I don’t need to be watched!” Luffy argued, paying attention now that his fate hung in the balance.

Chopper perked up, his cheerful tone catching Luffy’s attention and distracting him from his annoyance, “Luffy, you can come with me! I have to go look for a certain mushroom and I wanna check that mountain!” 

The idea of a mountain search seemed to spell adventure to the rubber man because he quickly agreed while everyone else sighed in relief. 

“I’ll come with you. Sounds like fun,” Robin stated, a mischievous smile on her face as Chopper lit up with added excitement, going on and on about the mushroom that apparently Robin had been helping him research.

Nami ignored them, logging the three away as ‘taken care of’ and moved on to the remaining members of the crew. “Sanji, you will be going shopping for supplies, right?”

“Yes, Nami-swan!” Sanji chirped, hearts filling his eyes as he twirled to her side. “We still have a week’s worth of supplies, but you said the next island might not be inhabited so I would like to stock up while I can.”

“Sounds good,” Nami said, passing him a fat coin-purse to pay for his purchases. Robin glanced over at her knowingly, an amused glint in her eye, before the navigator continued. “Zoro, you will go with Sanji and help carry supplies.”

“What!” Zoro snapped, eye opening as he sat up sharply from where he had been dozing against the rail. “Why?! He can carry his own damn groceries!”

Nami glared at him, clearly unamused with her orders being questioned, “I was going to have you babysit but I thought you’d prefer this. And besides, with the Navy being here, I can’t risk you wandering off and starting a fight.”

_ So  _ I  _ get to babysit _ , Sanji mentally noted, torn between being stressed at spending time with Zoro, and delighted on completing a task for the beautiful red-head.

“Tsk,” Zoro was saying, clearly having given up on arguing further. 

“Okay, then that’s settled,” Nami said, moving on and ignoring the grumblings of the swordsman. “Brook, you get first ship’s watch. I’ll come back to relieve you once I get a few things I need.”

Sanji suddenly spoke up, his mind focusing on what he needed to plan for dinner, “Are we going to be eating on the island tonight?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea,” The navigator replied, nodding to herself. 

That meant that the Straw Hat cook did not need to prepare a meal, which would open up his night for  _ other  _ activities. Such as finding someone to relieve his raging hormones.

With everything decided, the crew focused on docking the Sunny in a shady alcove. Once the ship had settled in her resting place, Luffy disappeared. Chopper raced after him, cursing in his high voice as a smiling Robin followed at a more relaxed pace. Sanji went along with Nami, Franky, and Usopp, sensing that Zoro was a short distance behind them. 

The short, forest walk to the city was pleasant but the trees were soon replaced by buildings and cobblestone streets. The sun was shining brightly in the early morning sky and people were beginning to appear in greater numbers, their days officially starting.

No one spared the Straw Hats a glance, except for maybe a few stares at Franky’s massive body. But there were plenty of interesting people on the island, so he did not stand out too much. The city was apparently called Trillampton, and it was known for welcoming anyone that could pay and did not cause a ruckus. This motto seemed to be enforced by the occasional Navy patrol, however, no one seemed to be on the hunt because even the Marines did not spare the Straw Hats a second glance. 

Nami soon sent them off onto their individual errands. Franky and Usopp disappeared towards the harbor, while Nami slipped into the crowd, leaving Sanji with a grumpy looking marimo. He looked back at the swordsman, who was standing with arms crossed, muscles bulging, as he studied the people around them. 

The market was nearby, Sanji could smell the fresh fruits and meats, and he snapped to get the other man’s attention. Zoro glared at him but followed obediently behind as they cut through the crowd with ease. An angry man with three swords kind of kept people at bay, a fact that Sanji was definitely exploiting.

Trillampton was quite beautiful. The natives wore bright clothing that matched the bright flowers and plant life that seemed to cling to every bare space. The buildings were made out of various shades of cream and tan, which only accented the various flowers. There were deep reds, and blushing pinks, dripping gold bulbs, and perky purple petals. The scents were subtle despite the numbers, but they still managed to cling to the air, despite the smell of the market.

Shopping took slightly longer than expected, the various booths having a wider selection than Sanji had seen in awhile. He took his time, picking out new and interesting finds after gathering the necessities. All the while, Zoro remained silent and grumpy behind him, his arms easily holding up the various bags and boxes despite his occasional complaints. 

The duo stopped at a stall that was selling a special kind of cooked sausage. The smell was mouthwatering. The spices used called to Sanji, his mind rushing to unlock the combination by the scent alone. He received a pleased smile from the owner, a hunched over old man with surprisingly dark hair for his age. 

“You must be a cook!” The stall owner chuckled, reaching forward to hand them two sticks that had the special meat skewered on them. Sanji received them both with an excited grin, but passed one back to the obedient packmule. 

They both pulled off the sausage, one chewing quickly while the other savored the taste, dissecting it and arranging the flavors into something to be replicated. However, both enjoyed it and it was clear on their faces. 

“This is delicious,” Sanji praised, and soon went off on a ramble of ingredients and cooking styles that went over the green-haired head. Zoro tuned it all out, however, he did hope that the cook got the recipe because it really had been good. It did not help that he knew the Straw Hat cook would know exactly which alcohol to pair it with, making it even more enjoyable. 

Zoro’s daydream of sake and sausage was interrupted, the meat skewer still hanging from his lips as Sanji passed him a bag full of the spiced meat. He grumbled in annoyance, though in reality, he was pleased that Sanji had bought some. The likelihood of the dish being served at a future meal had been solidified. 

The swordsman let himself be guided to the edge of the market and watched as Sanji stepped a short distance away to purchase what looked like fried pastries on a stick. He took the one that was offered to him, and set down the large amount of grocery bags. 

Inside of the doughy concoction was some type of beef and cheese. It tasted heavenly, and Zoro quickly focused on devouring the food while he was given a rest from shopping detail. Neither spoke to each other, enjoying the quiet meal without feeling the need to bicker or pick a fight. 

The peaceful moment was interrupted when a patrol of marines marched past the two wanted pirates. While neither man reacted, the energy around them shifted into something more tense. Calm anticipation mixed with a deadly stillness as they studied the small group of white and blue. 

Sanji nonchalantly pulled his recently lit cigarette from his lips, letting the smoke seep into the air, and watched from behind golden fringe. Zoro just continued to stand with his arms crossed, his one good eye casually tracking their movements. When the group of Navy soldiers finally disappeared into the crowd, the only difference in the two Straw Hats was that their auras returned to something relaxed and non-threatening, though not exactly friendly. 

It was then that Usopp appeared, a single bag hanging off of his arm. The long-nosed man had changed from his normal outfit and was wearing a greasy pair of denim overalls, his hair pushed into a bright red and yellow beanie that almost resembled a beetle of some sort. However, due to their colorful surroundings, the outfit hardly made him stand out. In fact, Sanji was sure he had seen hats of a similar style for sale in the city.

“Hey guys! You done grocery shopping?” Usopp asked as he squeezed his way to their side, all smiles and cheerful energy. 

The blond could not help but smile back, casually lighting a new cigarette after tossing the previous one. “Yeah. We were just about to head back. Have you eaten?” Sanji asked, taking a deep drag of nicotine and smoke. When the sniper replied with a negative, he continued, “Hold on.”

Zoro and Usopp watched as the blond disappeared. The green-haired man glanced at the bag hanging off of the other man’s arm and nodded to it. “Something for one of your attacks?”

“Yeah!” Usopp enthusiastically replied, opening the sack to show the contents inside. 

It looked like some kind of red berry and Zoro had zero idea what it could be used for. However, he had faith that the sniper could turn it into something useful, if not deadly. 

“It’s called a Harmflower berry. They are kinda rare, but I found a stall that was selling some! I’m hoping to use them in a new attack that I’m working on.” 

Despite the lack of conversation from his companion, Usopp continued to chatter on, explaining what the attack entailed and how the Harmflower would strengthen it. Even though Zoro did not say much, it was clear that he was giving the younger man his attention and respect. 

Sanji returned holding two sets of the meat pastries, and he passed them to the long-nosed man. “Here, take one for Franky, too.” He received an eager thanks and Sanji watched happily as the food was eaten, another one being put into a bag to be brought to their shipwright. The cook then took half of the bags, not having to tell Zoro to the do the same, and the three men left the market. Usopp re-explained the Harmflower berries to the blond while Zoro studied the passing citizens. 

When they got close to the harbor, Usopp came to a stop. “I’m gonna head back to Franky. But do you guys have plans tonight?”

“Drinking,” Zoro grunted, scratching at his ear. Neither of his companions seemed to be surprised by this announcement. 

Sanji dropped his cigarette, using the toe of his shoe to smudge it into the cobblestones. He blew out the last of the smoke and shrugged, “Sort of. I need to get laid.” Usopp nodded, not surprised by this either, but Zoro tensed slightly. It went unnoticed by the blond who continued on. “Why? Are you guys doing something?”

The sniper adjusted the bag on his arm and nodded, “Yeah. We found this pub near the harbor that is friendly to pirates and the like. We were gonna meet up there to grab something to eat and some drinks.”

“I’ll go,” Zoro replied, not needing further encouragement after the words ‘pub’ and ‘drinks’. Sanji, on the other hand, seemed to hesitate. Obviously assessing how such an activity would affect his previous plans.

“There might be some ladies there,” Usopp stated with a nonchalant shrug. “And if there isn’t, you can always just grab a drink with us and then leave.” This seemed to do the trick because the cook finally gave in with a quick nod.

“Alright. What time are you guys planning on going?”

“Sundown, probably. Will you pass the word along to Brook? And the others, if you see them.”

“Sure,” Sanji replied, before watching the younger man wave and disappear towards the docks. 

The walk back to the ship was short, neither man speaking. Sanji was planning out future uses for the supplies he had just purchased, while Zoro was contemplating the information he had just received. 

The blond was planning on hooking up with someone that night, and that stirred something in his gut that he refused to acknowledge as jealousy. He ignored those feelings and focused on how he could prevent the cook from leaving.

When they got back on the deck of the Sunny, Sanji disappeared into the kitchen, taking the bags from Zoro and therefore relieving him from packmule duty. He was in a hurry. If he wanted to find someone to spend the night with, then he wanted to have time to take a shower and change into something nicer than his usual attire. However, he could not do any of that until he had put away the groceries. Meal planning could be done the next day, but he had to at least put everything away.

Despite the day’s distractions, his dick had been a constant issue. Spending the day with Zoro had not helped. What was extra stupid, was that Zoro had not done anything particularly sexy. He had been his usual obstinate self, but various little things would catch the cook’s attention and send warm gushes of arousal throughout his system. Things like how Zoro’s gaze would soften when he saw a little kid, or the way he would study each food that Sanji purchased with a casual expression. When the marines had appeared, Zoro’s predator energy had nearly made Sanji hard. 

However, Sanji did not want to focus on the marimo. He wanted to focus on fucking an attractive stranger. At this point, he was leaning towards a woman, just because he was afraid that a man would remind him too much of Zoro. And while what most of what he was feeling was normal horniness, Sanji recognized that a lot of his frustrations were centered around a certain green-haired bastard. 

Despite his thoughts being a bit scrambled, the cook managed to put everything where it belonged. He checked the time, noting that he still had a little over an hour before sunset, and quickly hurried towards the men’s quarters. 

Due to his rushing, he was unaware of Zoro who had been trying to nap on the lawn. However, Zoro was very aware of the blond man. His steely gaze watched the other man disappear below deck, quickly returning with a towel and a change of clothes. If Sanji noticed him that time, he made no indication, only hurried on to take a shower.

Zoro had seen this pattern many times. Sanji was not the only member to chase down an occasional island hookup. Even if the blond cook would deny it, Zoro was sure he had even seen the ladies of the crew disappear with a man in tow once or twice. 

While most of the crew acknowledged it as a common activity, they rarely discussed it aside for the occasional explanation of why they would be missing dinner. But even if they did not mention their plans, it was clear that they indeed had plans. Extra bathing was always a clue, that or specific outfits being agonized over more than was necessary. 

Watching the cook go through this ritual was particularly infuriating, and Zoro finally called the feeling by name. He was jealous. He did not want someone else to enjoy that lithe, toned body. That pale skin, and those sexy moans. Zoro wanted to be the reason the cook reached the levels of pleasure that would take him apart at the seams. Zoro wanted to be the one to see that glorious body laid bare. 

And so, the green-haired man passed on his nap and, instead, began to build a plan of his own.

\---

As the sun was finally beginning to set, Sanji emerged from the hold clean and well-dressed. He had picked a pair of burgundy pants that accented his ass and long legs perfectly, and a matching blazer. He had forgone the tie, instead choosing a white v-neck that plunged low on his chest. A chain hung off of his hip, accenting the lean curve, especially when he stood and lit up a cigarette in the dying light. 

He had already mentioned the pub meetup to Robin and Chopper, who had arrived a little while back. Both of them had declined, mentioning how they wanted to continue working on their research. This ended up freeing Nami from watch duty, but she had already left, saying she might meet up with them later. Brook, on the other hand, had eagerly accepted the invitation. 

The cheerful skeleton was just emerging, dressed in an outfit that somehow managed to artfully combine polkadots and stripes in a way that did not make one’s eyes bleed, when Sanji approached the snoring marimo. “Hey, get up. We’re heading to the bar.”

Zoro cracked open his good eye and glared drowsily at his two nakama. It was clear that he was about to go back to sleep, much to the blond’s annoyance.  

“You better come with us or you’ll never get there. And I don’t want my plans ruined because I have to track down a lost mossball,” Sanji commented dryly, taking a drag on his cigarette.

“What was that, crap-cook?” Zoro snapped, cracking open his eye and keeping it open. He got to his feet, adjusting the three swords at his side, and realized that his crewmates had already begun to leave. He followed after Sanji, brushing away the smoke that trailed behind the man. He could not help but let his gaze linger on the cook’s toned ass, shaped like a work of art in his ‘date’ pants.

“You heard me, third-rate swordsman. I said you would get lost,” Sanji commented without turning around, distracting Zoro from his perverted thoughts. The blond hopped over the railing, landing lightly. He knew the other two had done the same, and he continued to walk towards the city. “Actually, I think I was wrong about you being a marimo. You’re actually a ram with green wool. So just follow along like a good little sheep.”

“I will fuckin’ slice you up, baka,” Zoro growled before blocking a branch that Sanji ‘accidentally’ let snap back to smack him in the face. Glaring at the burgundy suit, he threw out an extra insult. “You never stop running your mouth.”

“Says the guy following me like a good little lamb.”

Sanji dodged the slice a second before it hit, smirking mischievously before blocking the next attack with a quick twist of his limber body. Brook continued walking past them, not sparing them a second glance as he hummed a little tune to himself. 

When he had gotten a few meters away, the quick dispute returned to bickering and the two men hurried to catch up to him, their foreheads smashed together as they spewed out creative verbal jabs. It was not until they reached the docks that Sanji stopped their petty argument so that he could direct them towards the bar Usopp had mentioned. 

The pub was a little rough looking, and Sanji vaguely hoped that Nami would find other plans for dinner so that she would not have to subject herself to the no doubt questionable environment. However, the more pressing matter on his mind was that it was unlikely that he would find a beautiful lady to bed at a place like this. This type of locale would cater more to tough men and rough fucks, but that was the opposite of what Sanji needed. That would only remind him of a certain swordsman, and that was what he was trying to avoid. 

Despite his inner turmoil, Sanji followed Brook and Zoro into the pub and they quickly located Franky and Usopp. Luffy was with them, having been dropped off by the archeologist and doctor a while back. 

The two younger Straw Hats were just returning from the bar and were already overladen with food, food that Luffy was trying to devour on his own, while Usopp fought him off. Franky had secured a table, away from the bar, and was helping Long-Nose defend the plates from grabby, rubber hands. He grinned when he saw his nakama.

“Yo! You guys made it!” He yelled above the din of the bar. The blue-haired cyborg got the bartender’s attention just as the three men took seats at the table. It did not take long for drinks to be delivered, and the food to be eaten and enjoyed. Once their hunger had been sated, more rounds were ordered and Zoro made sure that drinks were constantly being pushed in front of the cook. If his plan was going to work, he needed the other man relaxed, and at least buzzed. 

When Sanji got up to pay for the next round, and also save Usopp from being chewed on by Luffy, Zoro could not help but casually watch the relaxed swagger of the cook. Or at least, he thought he was being casual about it. Little did he know that two sets of eyes had both caught the action, and when Zoro dragged his gaze back to the table, those two sets of eyes caught his attention and held it.

“What?” Zoro asked defensively, the growl in his tone meant to shut them up before they opened their mouths. It did not work.

“You okay, bro?” Franky asked, his tone chill, even though his gaze was heavy with suspicion. “You’re drinking more than usual.”

“Is there something wrong with Sanji-san?” Brook asked before the swordsman could answer Franky’s question, his tone light but also laced with slight concern. However, Zoro got the feeling that both the skeleton and the cyborg knew more than what they were letting on. “You seem to be watching him a lot.”

“I’m fine,” He grunted dismissively, taking a swig of his drink. “And how the hell should I know if something is wrong with the cook? What am I-- his babysitter?”

There was a long silence, and Zoro hoped that meant the interrogation was being dropped, but the next words from Brook’s mouth dashed all hopes of that happening.

“Are you and cook-san together?”

Alcohol sprayed across the table and was followed by a rough bout of coughing as Zoro tried to get control of himself. Franky slapped harshly at his back, making it worse, and it took a moment for the swordsman to catch his breath and block the cyborg’s large hand. When he finally did, he glared at the skeleton, “What the fuck, Brook?! Why would you even think that?!”

Brook noted the lack of definitive ‘no’. “Because a few weeks back, I might have heard some  _ interesting _ sounds coming from the galley.” 

There was a flash of something like embarrassment and then Zoro’s normal stoney exterior took over. He crossed his arms and leveled that unamused gaze at the other two men. His lack of verbal response confirmed their suspicions and Brook hurried to console the swordsman, since he was clearly shutting down. 

“We don’t care! We were just curious if something was going on there!”

There was a slight huff from the younger man, and he looked away in annoyance. But he did respond, even if his tone was clearly irritated. “Not really. I mean, yeah we fucked that night, but that’s it.”

Brook and Franky glanced at each other, both reading the other man more easily than he would like to know. The cyborg decided to push the green-haired man a little. “Is there something there?”

“What do you mean?” Zoro asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Like, could there be more there?”

After a slight pause, Zoro seemed to understand and he shrugged, clearly annoyed. “I mean, I want to do it again. And I think the cook does, too.” He paused, still processing the question. 

Brook let out a soft ‘ah’ and nodded. Neither he, nor Franky, had expected the other man to easily admit to more than physical attraction. 

“So, you’re planning on talking to him?” The skeleton asked, trying to keep the conversation on track. At this point, most of the men knew about Sanji’s plan for the night, so it was clear why the swordsman was irritable. 

“Yeah.”

“This is a weird question, considering that it’s you two,” The musician suddenly began, getting the other two men’s attention, “But do you like each other?”

Franky’s eyes got big and he leaned forward to get Zoro’s undivided attention, his tone serious, “If you do… you know the crew will support it, right?”

The green-haired man rolled his eye and picked up his drink again, “I know, I know.” He very clearly did not answer Brook’s question, but the older men did not feel the need to push him further. His unspoken answer had been clear, and they both wished him luck.

Neither were surprised about the developments, having both seen Sanji leave a bar with a man, even if they had never commented on it. And knowing that Zoro was flexible with his sexuality had also not come as a surprise. He had always seemed rather relaxed about those sorts of things, or so they had assumed.

“Wait,” Franky suddenly began, causing both of his companions to look at him expectantly as his brow furrowed with intense thought, “Is that why one of the galley chairs was destroyed?!” Zoro immediately winced, mug frozen at his lips. However, before Zoro could explain or defend himself, seeing as it had been him who had smashed the piece of furniture, Sanji suddenly appeared with a tray full of drinks.

The blond noticed the weird atmosphere but did not comment on it, instead making room on the table for the new round of alcohol. He helped pass out each cup, mentally steeling himself on making this is last drink. 

While at the bar, saving Usopp, Sanji had noted the selection of bargoers. There had been a few guys that had caught his attention, but like he had predicted, the bar was slim on ladies. His choices were either to make himself miserable with a guy, and at least relieve the pressure of the past few days, or leave and try his chances elsewhere. 

He was sipping on his drink, mulling this over, when Franky mentioned something about needing a song and both him and Brook got up, instruments magically appearing. They soon had the bar in an uproar, leaving Zoro and Sanji to sit by themselves and drink. The swordsman noted this, automatically annoyed while simultaneously thankful for his nakama’s meddling. 

With an annoyed sigh, he decided to take advantage of their sudden lack of audience. He finished his drink and glanced in the cook’s direction. “So. You about to head out?”

“Yeah.”

“... To fuck someone?”

Sanji glanced at him, brow cocked questioningly. “.. Yeah. Why?”

There was a long, heavy pause. Zoro picked up his drink, took a swig, set it back down, and then asked, “Wanna fuck me?”

“...” 

Sanji stared at him, his expression impossible to read. However, internally he was racing to comprehend this new information.

Zoro just continued, explaining himself a little, “You said that the next time, it’d be my turn, right?”

The blond finally responded, though he spoke slowly, as if still trying to process what Zoro was suggesting. “Right..” He paused again and then asked, “You want to?” It was clear that he was unsure of the other man’s commitment. Zoro planned on proving his sincerity, if the cook gave him the go ahead, that is.

“Yeah,” The swordsman stated, his voice firm and without hesitation.

Sanji studied the other man, brow still furrowed with deep thought. After the past few weeks, he had been sure that that night had been a one time thing. He had been so sure but now he was having to reevaluate and re-strategize, which was making his reaction time a bit delayed. However, the logical side of his brain was having to run in the background because the majority of his thoughts were variations of ‘oh fuck’ and ‘yessssss’. 

Finally, he managed to form a decision and then words to verbalize his decision. “Okay. You wanna get a hotel room?” 

His tone did not match his internal dialogue at all. While he appeared cool, and calm, cigarette getting placed between his lips like everything was normal in the world, Sanji was spazzing out on the inside. He was going to get to fuck Zoro! He had given up hope on getting to do such an act and not only was it happening, but Zoro had been the one to suggest it!

On the other side of the table, Zoro was in a similar state. Equal parts excited and shocked, while only showing a bored exterior. To accent this, he tilted his head in a brief nod as response to the cook’s question. 

Sanji stood up, lighter illuminating his face for a brief moment before he tucked the object back into a secret pocket. He nodded at the door, “Okay. Let’s go then.” 

Zoro followed suit, one arm resting on the hilts of his blades as he left the bar at Sanji’s side. Neither noticed the grins they received from Franky and Brook, nor Nami who arrived at the pub just before they disappeared onto a side street. She stared at their retreating forms and then hurried inside to hear the latest gossip from her nakama, who had better have details on what the fuck was happening between the resident cook and swordsman of the Straw Hat pirates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to combine Chapter 4 and Chapter 5 to move things along, so you kinda got a longer chapter than usual. Hope you don't mind! :)
> 
> -snapp


	5. Chapter 5

The hotel was a little on the shady side, and while it was not exactly a place Sanji would bring a lady to, he knew Zoro would have no such qualms. Besides, no matter how dangerous the establishment might be, he was confident that Zoro and he would be even more so. However, if someone ruined his chance for getting laid, Sanji was seriously going to be pissed.

It did not take long for them to get a room key, and the front desk attendant hardly spared them a second glance. Sanji did not even think of asking Zoro to contribute to the bill, knowing that his financial situation could barely afford liquor, let alone a hotel room. But he did not mind, because it was totally worth it if he got to fuck the broke swordsman. He had even shelled out a few extra bills so that their room would be near the top and less likely to be disturbed. 

Zoro followed behind him in silence, his bored expression matching Sanji’s normal, disinterested scowl. It was not difficult to find the room, since the cook was leading them, and they both stepped inside. The green-haired man immediately walked over to the bed, dislodging his swords so that he could lean them up against the nightstand. With that done, he took a seat and watched Sanji.

The blond puffed on the remains of his cigarette, dark blue eyes passively surveying the room through wisps of smoke. It was pretty normal, despite the higher price. A clean looking bed was definitely the highlight; that or the large window with a view of the sea. He was torn between the two. Otherwise, the only other defining feature was the oversized bathroom, but Sanji’s mind was definitely more focused on the green-haired man sitting on the bed. He let his gaze focus there as he smoked. 

“Nervous?”

Zoro raised a brow. “Should I be?”

Sanji lowered the cigarette from his mouth, and another stream of smoke filled the room, their gazes locked on each other. He eventually put the white stick back between his teeth as he replied, “Nah. I’ll be gentle.” His words were followed by a taunting smirk, that was meant to irritate the other man.

“I’m not a girl,” Zoro stated, bored scowl remaining unchanged and unphased by the cook’s teasing. “So, don’t treat me like one.”

While the smirk did not lessen, a soft severity shone in the visible, blue eye. “I’m very aware.”

There was a slight pause, in which the two men shared a moment of understanding and respect, before they both moved on like nothing had happened. 

Zoro leaned back, supporting his weight with outstretched arms. “Yeah, speaking of which, I still can’t believe you’re into guys.”

Sanji nodded slightly as he listened, sucking a deep drag from his cigarette. He understood the confusion, and he was feeling nice enough to explain for the mosshead, even if his explanation was half-assed. It was true that he treated the two sexes very differently, and one might be surprised that he held any affection for his own gender. 

“I generally prefer woman. But yeah, I’m bi.” He let his exhale slowly release, traces of smoke seeping up towards the ceiling, as he gave his companion the chance to speak.

“Just surprising,” Zoro reiterated with a dismissive shrug.

There was no judgement in the swordsman’s tone, just general curiosity. However, Sanji was equally curious. He had seen Zoro leave bars and return the next morning looking satisfied, in a very specific way, but he had never seen any of his bed partners. If it was not for those few times, Sanji would have deemed him asexual. The man just did not seem interested in either sex, unless fighting was involved.

“What about you?” The cook countered, “I remember you saying you weren’t a virgin, but this is your first time getting fucked, right?” 

The statement sent the smallest pulse of arousal through Sanji’s spine, a teasing rush of warmth and want, and he felt his cock twitch in his pants. Anticipation thrummed along with a short pulse of his heartbeat. 

He was going to be fucking this man soon.

Zoro cracked his neck absentmindedly, mulling over his response. When he finally did speak, his tone implied how little the topic mattered to him. “I’ve never really thought about it. I guess bi? It doesn’t really matter to me. Sex is sex.” He paused, still contemplating his answer, but he finally just shrugged and moved on. “But yeah, I’ve never bottomed.”

Another short pause and then Sanji asked another question that had been stewing in his imagination for some time. “Was I your first time with a guy?”

“Not exactly,” The marimo replied, a dangerous smirk pulling at his mouth. “Why? You jealous?” He asked, taunting the other man with their typical banter. However, even as the words escaped him, Zoro wanted to slap himself. He needed to avoid the topic of jealousy until he had come to terms with his own, since apparently  _ that _ was a thing.

“Shut up,” Sanji replied dismissively, turning away as he pulled his lighter and pack of cigarettes from his pockets. He dropped them onto the nightstand, along with some lube. Zoro’s eye immediately focused on the little bottle, his heartbeat speeding up momentarily. However, he had no choice but to focus on the blond again because the other man had begun to remove his blazer, and there was no way that he was missing an opportunity to see Sanji strip. 

While the cook was not trying to give him a strip tease, Zoro found himself momentarily dazed. With smooth shrugs of broad shoulders, the burgundy jacket slipped free and revealed the next layer. His shirt underneath was short sleeved, baring the lean muscles of Sanji’s arms. The white material clung to his form, hinting at the powerful body barely hidden. Zoro’s mouth watered, his own body tensing with a steady hum of aroused impatience.

It was true that he did not care either way, when it came to which gender he preferred. If he was attracted, he was attracted. Simple as that. 

And he was definitely attracted to the Straw Hat cook. 

“You sure about this?” Sanji asked as he dropped the blazer on a nearby chair. He was not looking at Zoro, not wanting to embarrass him if he truly did want to back out. But the underlying message in his tone was clear. If Zoro did not stop him now, Sanji would not ask again.

Of course, if Zoro said stop at any point, Sanji would, but neither man was likely to go back on whatever was decided in this moment. 

While both of them had been drinking, neither considered themselves to be intoxicated, so any decision made from this point onwards would be made with all responsibility acknowledged and accepted. There would be no going back. They both knew it, though neither said it. The two men would accept the consequences, whatever they may be, because both had come to understand that this decision could not be avoided any longer. And that this night would change their relationship forever.

“Shut up, ero-cook. Just hurry up before I fall asleep,” Zoro replied as he sat back up. When Sanji only snorted in annoyance, the swordsman began to take off his boots. However, his attention was truly focused on catching glances of Sanji undressing further. The blond was removing that white shirt, giving him a perfect side view of his torso, and Zoro was drinking in the sight of fair skin. 

While Sanji had always been lean built, he had certainly bulked up during the past two years, and the swordsman was definitely appreciating that fact. 

As a fighter, Sanji relied on his core to keep him balanced during his attacks, and his abs were evidence of that. The hard lines of muscle cut sharp and deep across his abdomen, and Zoro found himself wanting to drag his tongue over them more than he wanted to breathe. The cook’s arms, while not as strong as Zoro’s own, were still defined impressively, since they were also used to support various attacks and movements. However, it was the trimmed waist that caught and kept his gaze; that v that disappeared into the burgundy pants like the uppermost half of a treasure mark. 

By the end of the night, Zoro planned on littering those slender hips with bruises that would take time to fade; a constant reminder of this moment.

Zoro tossed his boots away and stood up so that he could remove his green robe. Sanji had stepped to the nightstand so that he could put out his cigarette, one of the final acts before he would be ready to use his mouth for other things, but occasionally his blue eye would glint from behind golden fringe as he watched his companion undress. 

The swordsman looked away so that he could toss the garment in the same direction as his shoes. Apparently, the other man liked what he saw, because when Zoro looked up, he found Sanji stepping into his personal space, his posture matching that of a predator about to strike.

The blond’s intense, blue eyes were staring into his, filled with lust. Those precious hands dropped to his pants where they begin to undo his belt with calculated slowness. He blew out a last stream of smoke, making sure to aim it away from his companion, but his eyes never dropped from the steel gaze. 

Zoro began to undo his own pants, which had started to feel too tight across his hardening member, and noticed the way the atmosphere of the room had grown tense. The air crackled between them with unseen energy, telling of the unavoidable clash of two powerful beings. It was similar to the sharp tang on the wind before a storm, not quite calm, but a promise of the calamity to come. 

And like a storm, Zoro knew how this would go. The blond would strike first, like the electric snap of lightning. Chaos incarnate, splitting open the core of their bond. The swordsman would then meet him head on, a rumble of thunder that would shake the foundations of their relationship and solidify the change between them. 

WIth the air seeming to burn around them, Zoro began to push the annoying material from his hips. But before he could complete the task, Sanji slammed their lips together with the intensity that Zoro had been expecting. However, predicting and experiencing were two completely different things. Not to be outdone, Zoro returned the gesture in kind. 

Suddenly, the weeks of confusion and denial crashed down around them. Zoro felt something snap within him, removing any doubt that would cause him to hesitate. Feeling free to indulge, he buried one hand in the golden hair and crushed their mouths together as tongues struggled to make it past teeth and pressure. Bare chests forced against each other, solid muscles grinding. 

Sanji's hands went to Zoro’s hips, holding on tightly while fingers dipped into the loosened waistband. He pushed the article of clothing further down the other man’s ass, his fingers soon replacing the material as he gripped at the firm cheeks. 

He might generally be a boob man, but when it came to guys, Sanji  _ loved  _ ass. 

His fingers dug into the flawless muscles, pulling and kneading, a breathy growl breaking against the swordsman’s lips. 

The soft sound of two pairs of pants falling to the floor went ignored in favor of two bodies hitting the bed. Sanji was on top of Zoro, neck craning to stay connected as he squeezed a hand between them so that he could palm at the hardness pressing into his hip. This earned him a soft groan that was practically swallowed by the blond. 

Zoro tilted his head away, gasping in air and choking out groans, but he was given no mercy. With the swordsman’s mouth taken away, Sanji shifted to biting at his pierced ear, sucking at the gold bars and making chillbumps race down the other man’s spine.

Annoyed, Zoro allowed the action for a few agonizing moments, but already he was preparing for a counter-attack. He knew whose ass would be filled in the end, but that did not mean he would make it easy. When Sanji’s tongue slipped into his ear, the green-haired man let his hands grab bruisingly at pale hips before taking a hold of the cook’s underwear. With a wicked grin, he gripped the remaining piece of clothing between them, and tore it free. 

“What the fuck, mosshead!” Sanji snapped furiously, but before he could react further, Zoro shoved the other man off, hearing the mattress creak as the cook landed next to him. 

Zoro received another angry curse but he was already on top of the squirming man, his teeth gnawing at the place where neck and shoulder connected. A violent shiver went through the blond, making the gasp that fluttered past his lips that much more unsteady. Zoro switched from biting to something more gentle, the sudden change sending Sanji’s senses spinning. He lapped at the bite mark, remembering how Sanji had ordered him to not leave marks their first time. 

He was not hearing any complaints from the blond man this go around.

“Fuck,” Sanji groaned, the word distorted by the painfully aroused sounds clawing their way out of his throat. His hands went back to holding on to the other man’s ass, clinging to it with desperate need. 

Zoro loved the feeling of those strong fingers digging into the globes of muscle, and he showed it by moaning against the pale skin. He rolled his hips, moving like a wave over the other man, their erections brushing harshly against each other with each flowing movement. Both men groaned, overwhelmed and lost in the lust that was rapidly building with each frantic pulsing of their blood.

Taking back control, Sanji forced the green-haired man off of him so that he could sit up and breathe. He stared down at the muscled form beside him. Tanned skin pulled taut over hard muscles. The heat was overwhelming and Sanji glared down at the other man, his arousal becoming painful as he planned his next attack. There were so many things that he wanted to do to the green-haired man, but he frankly did not have the patience or control to do any of them right then. 

“Fuck!” Sanji repeated before smashing their mouths together again. 

Zoro groaned into the kiss, loving the way Sanji pulled at his hair like it was the only thing keeping him connected to reality. However, the swordsman had to blink in confusion when the other man pulled away. He immediately relaxed when he saw the cook reaching for the lube. 

“Turn over,” Sanji ordered, sitting on his heels as he opened the bottle and distributed a decent amount onto his fingers.

Growling at the command, Zoro slowly rolled onto his front. He tucked his elbows under his chest, so that he was not burying his face in the stale smelling pillow, and waited. He looked back over his shoulder at the blond, who was currently staring at the swordsman’s ass like he was in a dream. Sanji’s slender fingers gleamed in the dim lighting, coated with a fair layer of lube. 

At one point, the thought of another man touching his ass had been slightly intimidating. Zoro remembered being embarrassed and nervous at the very suggestion of bottoming for his rival. While he had entertained the idea of going further than just a rough make out session or hand job, Zoro had never truly thought about being the bottom. 

His hesitation had bugged him for the past few weeks, and he had grown more and more determined to experience it. In fact, he had even tried touching himself, to see if it really was as pleasurable as Sanji had made it look.

It had felt fucking amazing.

And that had only been with two fingers, not a hot, thick cock. Especially a hot, thick cock connected to a hot, lithe blond man named Blackleg fucking Sanji. 

His fingers had touched something inside, something that had made him come immediately, and he was looking forward to experiencing that feeling again. Zoro just hoped that he could keep himself from coming as quickly as he had on his own. He did not need to give the cook that ammunition against him.

Finally, Sanji positioned himself over the tanned body, his eyes tracing the curve of the shoulder blades and admiring the smooth skin. Seeing that scarless flesh made Sanji hesitate, realizing to what extent the swordsman was trusting him; how vulnerable he was allowing himself to be. Sanji’s member throbbed, and the blond had to keep himself still for a moment or he might have lost control and devoured the man before him. And that was not what he wanted right now. No, right now, he wanted to  _ savour  _ Zoro.

When Sanji felt that he had enough control over himself, he adjusted his left hand so that he could hold himself up while he let his other hand shift to Zoro’s ass. As a distraction for them both, the blond pressed his lips against the other pirate’s neck, kissing along his shoulder and occasionally nipping at the caramel flesh. He could hear Zoro’s steady breaths, and Sanji could not help but admire the strength of the man beneath him. 

Despite this being his first time, Zoro radiated calm. He only tensed when cool, wet fingers brushed over his entrance, otherwise not reacting, aside from the slow relaxation of body and mind. Taking his time, Sanji let his finger trace the puckered hole, spreading the lube and massaging the tight skin. He knew tensing up was only natural, and Sanji prayed that his patience would hold out long enough for him to take the adequate time to relax the mosshead properly.

Zoro’s entrance twitched under the pad of his finger, and Sanji gently pressed the tip of the digit inside. The other man inhaled softly, held the breath for a moment, and then exhaled, the sound carrying the pieces of a moan. 

Sanji thought he was going to come undone. 

The tightness and the heat was so arousing, and it was only one of his fingers. His dick felt like it was going to explode from the amount of blood being pumped into it. It was going to be difficult to not come from entering the virgin ass, if not before then due to the swordsman’s soft pants and barely audible moans. Sanji nearly shook his head at himself and his lack of control, but his mind was focused on more important things. Things like pushing his finger further inside, moving slowly, and spreading lube deeper and deeper. 

“Fuck, cook,” Zoro muttered, letting his head hang as he focused on breathing and not coming undone at the seams. When Sanji gently thrusted, he could not help but gasp out another slight moan. It felt so good, but it was not nearly enough. He was just about to tell the cook to do something more or he might kill him when Sanji added a second digit. 

The stretch was familiar and Zoro was prepared for it, groaning under his breath as he worked at relaxing the constricting muscles. However, it was difficult to focus on relaxing when the slight pain only made his dick swell with want. With each tight slide inside, Zoro grew more and more desperate for something bigger.

The thought brought forth a memory of Sanji demanding he enter him without properly stretching. Now he understood why. Each gentle thrust was only a tease, an agitating caress that made the arousal burn with stronger hunger. Zoro needed more, and he did not think that he could wait much longer. “Just fucking do it, shit-cook,” The swordsman griped, shifting and forcing the other man to retreat from where he had been nibbling at his ear. He heard an amused huff.

“You’re still too tight,” Sanji commented, a chuckle intertwined with his words. He pushed through the resistant muscles and scissored his fingers, grinning wickedly at the reaction he received. 

“I can’t wait anymore!” Zoro gasped, nearly moaning the statement due to one of the digits brushing up against his prostate again. 

He felt the cook return to kissing the side of his neck, his words sending chillbumps skittering across his skin. 

“Then I’ll distract you. Just a little longer.” 

Sanji shifted, pulling away so that their only contact was his fingers in Zoro’s ass. The green-haired man was about to complain but then he felt Sanji’s other hand trail down his hip and around to his stomach. It moved a little lower and then took a strong grip on his aching member. Zoro groaned needily when that slender hand began to stroke him. Fingers brushed down the length of his shaft, occasionally stopping to fondle his balls or rub wetness around his slit. 

While the action certainly distracted him from the pain in his rear, it did nothing to make him more calm. Zoro held back a whine when he felt a third finger press inside, the stretch aching sharply. It only worsened the fire within him. To compensate, Sanji tightened his grip, pumping harder and making his cock weap with arousal. Zoro was about to just give in, give in and beg the cook to fuck him, but, thankfully, Sanji seemed to finally be satisfied with his prep work.

The blond pulled away again, making Zoro growl in annoyance, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He dumped more of it into his palm and proceeded to slick his own desperate erection. He stared down at the tanned ass, his mind hazy with lust, however, his head cleared when he happened to glance up. Zoro was looking at him from over his shoulder, that steely gaze holding his with a consuming need. The dark pupil was blown, giving the man’s usual look an even more predatorial edge, and Sanji thought he would come right then and there.

It took a few steadying breaths before Sanji was able to focus again. While the moment might had added to his control, it had only agitated the swordsman further. Smiling slightly, he slipped between the green-haired man’s legs, his hands holding onto Zoro’s hips to help line himself up and keep himself stable. Sanji could not remember the last time he had been this distracted from a partner.  _ Damn mossheaded bastard. _

Sanji inhaled and exhaled, forcing oxygen to his brain in hopes that that would keep it running for a little bit longer, even though he knew that stopping had long ago ceased to be an option

Surprisingly steady hands gripped at the two globes of muscle, spreading them so that he had a full view of the prepared entrance. He felt himself throb with need, another shaky breath slipping past his lips. “I’m going in,” Sanji managed to say, the sound more akin to a groan then actual words. One hand released Zoro’s ass to help steady his dick, and the storm’s surge once again gathered before the inevitable plunge.

“Just do it,” The other man snapped, clearly torn between embarrassment and arousal. Having someone stare at his asshole was a little odd, even though he understood the urge. 

His slight inner turmoil was distracted by the feeling of something large and hot pressing against his hole. Inhaling sharply, Zoro attempted to relax himself as he let the breath out. Sanji must have noticed this, because while the other man was focused on his breathing, he pushed inside. 

Zoro gasped sharply, feeling the hard cock split him open. He dropped his head into the pillow, hands gripping harshly at the fabric as he tried to keep back a pained groan. The cook was definitely bigger than a few fingers, and if Zoro was right, that was just the head.

“You okay?” Sanji asked, voice trembling slightly. The other man was ridiculously tight, even while actively trying to remain relaxed. The tight ring of muscle felt like it was constricting his dick, while simultaneously choking his ability to intake air. Breathing was proving difficult, but it was all worth it because the pleasure was completely overwhelming. Zoro’s entrance was spasming around him, the muscles tightening and releasing as if trying to expel the intruding organ, or pull it further inside.

“I’m fine, ero-cook,” He forced the words through a groan, his fists bunching into the pillow cover. “Don’t stop.” 

Pain was something Zoro was accustomed to, but this was such an alien pain. Never had he experienced something quite like it. But foreign or not, pain was pain. He could handle it. Especially when, on the edges of the discomfort, he could feel a tickle of something that he could only describe as  _ good _ .  _ Very good. _ And something told him that that tickle would turn into a blast of pleasure if Sanji would just fucking  _ GO! _

Thankfully, the blond seemed to understand what he was feeling, and was not planning on making him suffer. 

“Okay, fine,” Sanji said with a pained chuckle. 

There was a brief pause, Sanji’s hands tightening on his hips, and then suddenly he slammed the rest of the way in. Zoro’s guess had definitely been right about Sanji not fully being inside, because now he definitely was, and Zoro had never felt so  _ full _ . He groaned again, squeezing his eye shut, as Sanji went still, letting the swordsman adjust to his full size, and letting himself take a moment to hold back his frighteningly close climax.

Zoro was so incredibly tight that Sanji thought he might pass out from the constricting heat. He knew he was leaving bruises on the other man’s hips, but he could not help it. He had to do something to hold on and stay in check. With his whole dick inside, Sanji had nearly lost himself. Heat mixed with twitching tightness, and it somehow managed to be too much while also not nearly enough. 

“Still okay?” Sanji teased through a pant, though he was clearly struggling to maintain a semblance of control.

It took a moment for Zoro to respond, his teeth almost glued together with the way he was grinding them. When he did bite out a reply, it was clear how much strain he was also under. “Fuck-- you-- shitty-- cook.” He pressed his face into the pillow, groaning and feeling his lower half twitch as it slowly adjusted.

While he waited, Sanji admired the sharp shoulders, nearly buried by muscle, and the sweat that gathered on them. He could not help but notice the subtle tremble in the body beneath him, Zoro clearly as overwhelmed as the cook was feeling. Deciding to try and help, Sanji released his death grip on the other man and began to massage the tense muscles. Slender fingers rhythmically pressed into Zoro’s lower body, drawing out the strain with practiced ease. 

When Sanji finally felt the other man accept him, he returned to holding onto the bruised waist. “I’m going to move now,” The blond warned, and received a quick set of nods, clear permission.

The first thrust was gentle, a slow retreat and an even slower re-entry. It still made Zoro groan from the very pit of his gut, the move more painful than pleasurable. The next few thrusts gained speed, and the last of them managed to brush past his prostate. This dragged a moan from the green-haired man, who unconsciously pushed back, riding the motion and forcing the cook’s member to hit that spot again on the next roll of hips. Pleasure spilled through him, making the singular moan turn into a series of grunts and groans that were filled with lust rather than discomfort.

“Fuck!” Zoro cried out when Sanji’s thrusts turned more brutal. Each stabbing of his hips was combined with perfect aim. Again. And again. And again that hard cock slammed against that spot inside until Zoro’s vision was a myriad of colors and his body was collapsed against the bed. Only Sanji’s hands were keeping his hips up and still, so that the cook could deliver more of his punishing movements. Zoro thought he was going to go insane from the overwhelming pleasure, his harsh pants beating into the pillow.

Sanji was not doing much better. Through sheer force of will, and sexual instinct, he had kept Zoro’s hips steady and had continued to slam into the other man, but his mind had lost any semblance of rational thought. The blond was drowning in sensation. Overwhelmed by pleasure, his need driving him as he desperately chased after mutual climax. 

While Sanji had fucked enough people, male and female, to consider himself experienced, none of them had felt like the swordsman.

On top of his general attractiveness, Zoro was strong. And not just in the sexy muscle department, which he was excelling at, but in general. Despite it being the other man’s first time to be fucked, the blond did not have to hold back. Sanji did not have to be gentle; to cuff and collar his own body’s strength. And he was increasingly thankful for this, since he was not sure he could have held back even if he had tried, not with the way the green-haired man was fucking him.

Zoro was meeting each of his thrusts with some of his own, gut-wrenching groans spilling from him as they harshly connected. Sanji took each wet clash as an unconscious challenge to go harder, to go faster. He picked up the speed and strength of his movements, however, Zoro continued to match each new level of intensity. Tanned hips pressed back against him in a seamless rhythm, forcing his dick deeper into that delicious heat, and making Sanji groan and pant in desperation. Not that the swordsman was doing any better.

“Cook-- I’m cl--  _ fuck!  _ I’m close!” Zoro managed to say before the pillow in his clenched fists finally ripped. Feathers exploded around them, fluttering about completely ignored by the two men. “Ughn!”

Sanji released one hand from the swordsman’s waist and reached under to take a firm hold of Zoro’s cock. This dragged a stuttered cry from the pirate, but he quickly muffled it by burying his face in the remains of the destroyed pillow. 

The blond let his head hang, golden hair falling forward to hide his expression as he tried and failed to mask his own desperate grunts. He was lost in the feel of the swordsman around his own member, hopeless aroused by the weight of the other man’s erection in his hand, begging for release.

Sanji began to pump the swollen cock, dragging more sounds from the hidden face. He trailed his fingers up the underside of the shaft, tracing the vein, and then back up to lightly graze the slit on the head. More sounds were muffled and more feathers swirled in the damp air.

“Zoro, let me hear you,” Sanji growled out through a ragged pant.

The words were a clear order, but Sanji was not surprised when they went disobeyed. He grinned darkly, his own orgasm building within him. He pulled out, leaving the man beneath him empty and unsatisfied, and caught the faint sound of a whine coming from the feathery mess of a pillow. He waited for a moment, breathing hard, and admiring the tensed body beneath him Then with a feral smirk, he thrusted back inside. The movement was brutal, and precise, as he aimed for Zoro’s prostate.

When the strike hit, the swordsman’s back arched. His head lifted from the ruined fabric, freeing the broken scream. Sharp and clear, the cry cut through the wet slaps and deep grunts like one of the green-haired man’s swords. 

Hearing the sound made the blond reach his limit, cock thickening beyond what he thought was possible. But what pushed him over the edge was the way that Zoro’s entrance suddenly clenched down on him. The other man’s depths spasmed, locking him inside, and Sanji felt a wet warmth spilling over his fist.

And then everything seemed to go still. 

Sanji’s entire being seemed torn between falling apart and drawing together, reaching that pinnacle of pleasure just as he pushed further and buried himself in to the hilt. The action forced a bone deep moan from the man beneath him, and that only added to the destructive release. Sanji came inside, filling the still twitching entrance with liquid heat, while his consciousness was drowning in orgasm, and his vision was taken over by white.

Distantly, he heard the other man whimper at the sensation of being filled with his cum, and the blond groaned, his dick jerking with tired arousal. He stayed like that for a few hazy moments, slowly coming back to himself. His hearing was muffled, as his body recovered from the powerful orgasm, and it added to the pleasant lull that was replacing the fading chaos. 

Sanji knew that he should pull out, but his spent member was so comfortable inside the abused hole. He kept his eyes closed, a barely audible hum escaping him when he felt Zoro clench tentatively around him. Knowing that he was pushing his luck, Sanji reluctantly retreated. He winced when the action stimulated his oversensitized dick, now exposed to the comparatively cool air. With heavy lids, blue eyes watched the thin trail of white follow his cock before dripping down the tan crevice. He nearly groaned at the sight.

Zoro twitched, but otherwise remained silent. He let himself sink further into the damp blankets, not caring how he was pressing himself into his own release. His whole body felt numb with the aftershocks of pleasure. A bone-deep exhaustion was spreading through him, and a distant part of his mind could tell that he would be sore the next day. However, even if his backside was pissed, Zoro knew that he would do it again in a heartbeat.

He felt the cook collapse on the bed next to him, and he turned his head so that he could look at the other man. 

Sex looked good on Sanji. His golden hair clung to his neck and face, darkened by sweat, and his pale skin was flushed faintly. Zoro watched his defined chest rise and fall with his steady breathing. The swordsman let his gaze travel further down to where Sanji had his hand resting on his firm stomach. Traces of Zoro’s release coated the back of the slender fingers, and the sight sent a shiver of arousal through him. Unfortunately, he was too tired to let it turn into something more. Sighing, Zoro let his eye close in accepted exhaustion.

The cook tipped his head to the side, his dark blue eye checking Zoro over. Before he could speak, Zoro’s expression darkened with mild annoyance. 

“If you ask me if I’m okay, I’ll kill you.”

Sanji laughed, turning his brilliant smile to the ceiling. “I was actually just going to ask if you enjoyed it.”

“I’m not going to stroke your ego, ero-cook,” Zoro murmured, voice rough from his earlier cries and groans. However, his words earned him another chuckle, the sound forcing a satisfied smile to pull at the corners of his mouth. He liked Sanji’s laugh.

Unfortunately, the laughter faded, revealing that Sanji’s mind had latched onto a different thought. When he spoke, he sounded apologetic. “Oh, and sorry… I came inside..” 

Zoro gave a noncommittal grunt. He felt the blond’s gaze on him again, but he ignored it until the other man spoke.

“You should probably get it out.. It’ll make your stomach hurt.”

“Later, curly. I’m sleepy,” Zoro muttered with an irritated frown. 

The bed shifted slightly with the cook’s shrug. It was not like he was going to force the other man to take his advice. After all, Zoro was as stubborn as he was, and Sanji was too tired to even think about moving, let alone fighting. It also did not help that he rather liked the idea of his essence filling the other man, even if that meant his companion might have added discomfort later.

Zoro, on the other hand, did not care about how he would feel later. He already expected to experience a new type of soreness when he woke up, so what was a little more? Besides, and he would never admit it, but he actually liked the feel of the cook’s cum inside of him. He wanted to enjoy it a little longer. 

That, and he really was sleepy.

With the high of climax finally passing, Sanji sat up and leaned over Zoro, his clean hand snatching up his cigarettes and lighter. Zoro forced open his good eye to watch the way nimble fingers placed the white stick between thin lips, and how the other man flicked the flame to life with practiced ease. The smell of tobacco and smoke began to mingle with the smell of sex, and Zoro decided that he liked the combination. With a soft exhale, he let his eye drift shut and sank into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh nooo, another longggg chapter. How can you ever forgive me?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> -snapp


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro woke up to a faint cramping in his stomach, a sensation that had grown irritating enough to rouse him from slumber. He grumpily opened his eye and immediately noted what he had already sensed: that Sanji was no longer next to him. He also noted that the late morning sun was trying to blind him. 

With an annoyed groan, Zoro rolled onto his side, his back to the balcony and the brightness that it was letting in. Still squinting, he surveyed the rest of the room and confirmed that the cook was also not in the hotel room.  _ He must have gone back to the Sunny. _

His stomach gave another distracting twinge and Zoro sat up. The action seemed to turn on the rest of his body because he suddenly became aware of every pain and ache. 

His ass hurt the worst, but it was so low on his pain scale that Zoro was able to easily ignore it. The rest of him just felt sore, which was almost a pleasant feeling due to his familiarity with it. It was not drastically different from how he felt after a strenuous training session. Or a heated spar with the cook. Though, he had to admit, he could not remember ever feeling like he had gotten a workout from any of his previous bedpartners. Not that he wanted to think about that right now. He was definitely not awake enough for that shit.

Yawning widely, Zoro stretched his arms and slowly stood, his ass complaining loudly. He ignored it and walked into the bathroom. When he flicked on the light, he came face to face with his rumpled reflection. His lips were still a tad bit kiss-swollen, and his short green strands were sticking up awkwardly from where he had been sleeping, a few feathers still clinging to them. 

He began plucking the white tufts out as he continued to check the rest of his body. That was when he spotted the bruises and scratch marks that were already flaring to life along his hips and shoulders. His gaze was particularly drawn to the finger shaped marks on his waist, and a frown began to pull at his lips.

Zoro could not decide if the darkening bruises pissed him off or turned him on. 

He distinctly remembered Sanji ordering  _ him  _ to not leave marks that first time, so why was the shitty cook allowed to? “Stupid, selfish, curly-browed bastard,” Zoro muttered before tracing the tender shapes. He was definitely annoyed, but there was something sexy about the blond leaving a physical impression on him, as if marking him as his. 

_ Definitely not awake enough for this shit. _

In the end, Zoro decided that he could be both annoyed and aroused. His reasoning being that that would be a normal feeling going forward, seeing as how Sanji had a way of being one part sexy and one part infuriating.

_ Speaking of the cook leaving something _ , Zoro mused as his stomach cramped again. He gave an annoyed sigh and proceeded to go the bathroom. Feeling better, Zoro got into the shower and began to rid himself of the mess he had accumulated over the past 24 hours, most of it being from the night before. As he lathered soap over his muscular body, he began to lazily process his scattered thoughts and feelings. 

In the past, he had had the occasional fantasy of fucking the leggy blond, but never the other way around. Being bottom had never really crossed his mind. But now, he was having to reevaluate his preconceptions on sex, and on Sanji himself. 

It was clear that Sanji had no issue with having sex with men, seeing as how he had slept with Zoro twice now. And Zoro already knew that the ero-cook had no issue with having sex with women, seeing as how he was unable to shut the fuck up about the ‘fairer sex’. Due to aforementioned lack of ‘shutting the fuck up’, it was an odd realization to discover Sanji’s sexual flexibility, but the swordsman was definitely not complaining.

Once Zoro had gotten past the oddity of it, it was actually strangely easy to accept the new information about his crewmate. However, it was a bit more difficult to accept the fact that he had fucked said crewmate  _ twice _ . 

He could have written off the first time as drunken fluke, but the emotional turmoil that had arisen afterwards was difficult to ignore. And then the second time had happened, and the green-haired man could not deny that previous partners had just not felt the same. 

Sex with Sanji felt different.

Zoro had never been the type to get overly emotional about these sorts of things. In fact, he rarely saw the point, but this was a nakama. And it did not help that Sanji was already good at getting an emotional response from the typically stoic swordsman, even if it was a negative one, so Zoro was not surprised to be  _ feeling _ things after getting  _ intimate _ with the cook. However, that did not mean that he should overthink those feelings. 

The situation was really quite simple.

Sex felt good. 

So what if sex with Sanji felt  _ really  _ good? 

It probably just meant that Sanji was  _ really _ good at sex. And any emotional flutterings coming from said ‘really good’ sex could be attributed to the emotional ‘nakama’ connection. Completely logical.

So, as long as it remained ‘good’, and Sanji was willing, then Zoro definitely wanted their new, physical relationship to continue. 

_ See? Very simple. _

End of processing.

\---

Back on the Thousand Sunny, Sanji was busy making breakfast. The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, mixing with the aroma of spiced ham and eggs. He and Zoro had not been the only ones to stay on the island, but Sanji had returned to feed the Straw Hats who had slept on the ship. Nami, Chopper, and Usopp were still in bed, but Robin had joined him in the galley soon after he had returned. The elegant woman had been quietly reading for some time, only occasionally pausing to take a sip of her coffee. 

That morning, Sanji had woken early and showered in the hotel. His routine had not disturbed the snoring marimo, so he had left without him, making his way through the sleepy city alone. He was sure the other would wake up later, feeling a bit worse for wear, but the cook hoped that Zoro would not regret the previous night. 

It seemed like the green-haired man had enjoyed himself. Sanji certainly had. In fact, he had enjoyed the night before way more than he had anticipated.

Sex with Zoro had a spark that reminded the blond of when they sparred. A certain energy that always made their fights feel invigorating, even if both men were pissed off. Sanji had had plenty of bed partners, and fighting opponents, but Zoro was the only one that brought that spark to both activities. And as Sanji finished making the fourth omelette, he realized that there was something addicting about that connection with Zoro. 

No matter how much the swordsman pissed him off, deep down, Sanji knew he could not hate him. Was it because of that intoxicating rush that occurred when the two men clashed?

His pondering was interrupted by Chopper and Usopp stumbling into the room. The little reindeer was yawning adorably while an equally tired looking sniper helped his younger crewmate into a chair. 

Before they could mutter a ‘good morning’, Sanji placed plates of food before them. He brought Chopper a glass of milk, and a mug for Usopp so that he could share the coffee with Robin. The newcomers sleepily thanked him, and Sanji nearly wiggled with joy when the archeologist sent him a smile before taking a bite of her already served breakfast.

“Nami was up late, so I doubt she’ll be awake anytime soon,” The older woman explained after swallowing daintily. 

Sanji nodded, quickly setting the fourth plate aside, mind already planning out what he needed to get done that day. He was not sure when they would be leaving the island, but he knew that some cleaning and organization needed to be checked off of his mental list, especially before he thought about other things. Things like a most-likely-still-sleeping Marimo. Zoro and their new relationship would have to wait.

\---

It was nearly noon, and Sanji was relaxing alone in the kitchen. With one hip rested against the counter, he sipped on the last cup of coffee. He figured he should finish it before it got gross. He did not like wasting it, and a caffeine boost was always nice. Nearby, a pot of tea was waiting patiently for the ship’s navigator, something he knew would be appreciated. 

The cook figured that it would not be long before Nami graced his galley with her presence. And to pass the time, he had cleaned his work area, and done the dishes from breakfast. His mind was beginning to wander back to Zoro, and last night, when the green-haired bastard entered the room with a rested-looking Nami right behind him.

“Good morning, Nami-swan!” Sanji cheerfully exclaimed, before his expression dropped to a frown as he tacked on, “Marimo.”

Zoro grunted and took a seat at the table, not bothering to acknowledge the blond further. Nami greeted him back with a ‘good morning’, the words disturbed by a cute yawn, and joined the swordsman. The Straw Hat cook quickly reheated her food, serving her tea while she waited. 

Once his beautiful Nami-swan was taken care of, Sanji turned to Zoro. The other man looked to be asleep again. Not surprising. However, that did not mean that he was not hungry. Zoro rarely came into the galley unless he wanted something to eat.

“I wasn’t expecting you, so hold on. I’ll make you something,” The blond told the dozing marimo. He did not get a response, but he had not expected one. In fact, he had turned away mid-sentence to begin preparing a plate of eggs and ham, not even waiting to see if Zoro would reply. 

Thanks to their bottomless-pit-of-a-captain staying on the island, Sanji had plenty of leftovers. Feeling generous, and maybe a bit biased, Sanji heaped the plate with more food than he would usually allow.  _ Zoro  _ did  _ do a lot of strenuous activity the night before. It makes sense to give him more,  _ Sanji argued with himself, trying to justify his actions. 

It was definitely not because he was treating the Marimo like a special someone. Definitely not. 

When he placed the simple, but delicious smelling, meal in front of Zoro, the other man roused enough to stab a fork into the eggs and direct it into his mouth. He nodded in thanks when the cook brought him a cup of green tea. With the swordsman taken care of, Sanji went back to drinking his now cold coffee. 

The galley was quiet aside from the sounds of the sea, and the clank and scrape of silverware against plates. When Nami was finished, Sanji retrieved her plate and began to wash it. The red-headed woman did not leave, but stayed to enjoy the rest of her tea, only pausing to ask him a question. 

“Did shopping go okay yesterday?”

“Yeah. I stayed under budget, actually. The market had a lot of good deals,” Sanji explained, tone revealing his happiness with the previous day’s haul. As he lathered a plate with suds, he added, “The leftover money is in my wallet. I’ll get it when I’m done with these plates!”

Nami waved dismissively, “Don’t worry about it. Use it to get yourself something.”

Hearts exploded from Sanji’s visible eye, “Oh, you’re so generous, Nami-swan!” Zoro grunted in annoyance, earning a glare from the love-cook. However, instead of attacking him, the blond chose to ignore him in favor of talking to the beautiful navigator. “How much longer are we gonna be on this island?”

“The log pose will set tomorrow,” She replied, hands curled around her cup as she breathed in the fumes. Her tone was thoughtful. “I know Chopper wanted to complete his research before we leave, but I think he said he’s nearly done. So, we’ll probably set sail after lunch, if all goes well.” 

_ A.k.a, if Luffy does not do something stupid, _ the three thought to themselves, each wearing a matching deadpan expression. 

Nami got up and added her empty cup to the bubble filled sink. “Sanji, do you mind trading watches with me? I just need to go shop for a few things, but I’ll be back in time for the afternoon watch.”

“Of course, my goddess!” He replied, enthusiasm still bursting at the seams despite his hands being buried in soapy water. Her smile blinded him, and he could only wiggle as she left the galley, completely ignoring his love-struck display. However, once she was gone, Sanji quickly went back to finishing the dishes, personality back to normal. 

After drying his hands, he fished out a cigarette and collected his notebook. As he began to plan out the week’s meals, he remembered the other man’s presence. Casually, Sanji glanced over at Zoro, and nonchalantly asked, “So, how do you feel?”

The swordsman did not respond immediately. Instead, he stood, collecting his empty plate and cup. Then, sounding amused, Zoro replied with, “I’m fine.” 

Sanji watched him cross the room and drop his dishes into the sink. The blond blew out a line of smoke, waiting for the other man to continue. While there had been no indication of further conversation, Sanji sensed the man had something to say. 

As Zoro scrubbed at his plate, he spoke, his tone strangely neutral. “But I did want to talk to you.”

The cook turned to smoke in his direction, expression blank as he waited for the other man to continue. 

“What do you think about making that a regular thing?”

There was a brief pause as the blond man processed the question. ‘That’ could only mean one thing, but Sanji could hardly believe it. He reigned in his excitement, inhaling smoke until he felt relatively calm. “What-- like friends with benefits?” Sanji asked, after blowing out another stream of smoke.

Zoro smirked. “Except for the friends part.”

The blond snorted, taking a hold of his cig so that he could take a deep drag. After a pause, and another smokey exhale, he nodded. It was not like he was going to say no. The very idea of making sex with the swordsman a regular thing was making him hard. Of course he was going to say yes. Not that the mosshead needed to know how eager he was. “Yeah, alright.. But don’t think you’ll get special treatment or anything.”  _ Earlier does not count. _

“I’d kick your ass if you tried,” Zoro replied as he set his now clean plate and cup aside to be put away later. He glanced over at the cook, who was watching him, expression annoyed at the implication that he would lose in a fight. The other man’s response came like clockwork. 

“Like you could, mossheaded bastard.”

The green-haired man smirked, but ignored the jibe. He began to leave, but hesitated with his hand on the door. “Oh, also, I’d be okay with switching. We can take turns or something.” He did not have to turn around to know that Sanji was grinning deviously. He could feel the stupid cook’s irritating expression on his back without the help of Observation Haki.

“Is that your way of saying you liked my dick in your ass?”

“Tch. Fucking pervert,” Zoro snapped, irritation radiating off of him in waves, much to Sanji’s amusement. He then left, the galley door shutting behind him.

The cook chuckled, but forced himself to return to his work. However, as his pencil jotted down ingredients, his mind reeled as it tried to process what had just happened.

He was going to get to fuck Zoro again.

Whether that was a good or bad thing, Sanji was still not sure. And, yeah, maybe he was thinking with his dick. It would not be surprising. However, he could not help but notice that his gut was not bitching. That had to mean it was okay, right?

... 

_ Fuck it. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update! I am working on other non-fanfic related projects, but whenever I can, I work on this story. I will continue to update it, but it may be slow :( I hope you're still enjoying it! <3
> 
> \- snapp


	7. Chapter 7

The day passed quickly, and the sun was just setting when Sanji finished his work and stepped out to enjoy a smoke and the sunset. His gaze was torn from the dazzling display of golds, reds, and purples, when Luffy bounded onto the deck, a grouchy looking swordsman in tow. This was not an unusual sight, and Sanji was not surprised by it or his captain’s announcement.

“Everyone! We’re going to party at that pub again! Let’s go! Let’s go!” The rubber man crowed, prompting the other Straw Hats to appear.

Sanji took another drag of his smoke, slowly descending the stairs so that he was standing on the grassy deck. He raised a leg to block Luffy from tackling him in his excitement, the Marimo still suffocating under one rubbery arm. “Are you sure they’re gonna let us back in? Didn’t you break a table with a table or something?”

“It’s fine, it’s fine! Nami paid for it so they forgave me!”

The sound of Luffy being smacked into the floor by Nami went ignored by Sanji and Zoro, the swordsman using the opportunity to free himself and stand up. The red-head lowered her fist, her deadpan expression threatening to form storm clouds. “Yes, I paid for it. And I won’t be paying for the next one. You already can’t afford the interest for the last table, Luffy.”

“Sorryyyy,” The younger man whined, but his apology went unacknowledged. 

“Well, Franky is on watch so I guess--” Nami began but was interrupted by Robin, who appeared with Chopper at her side.

“I don’t mind taking his shift,” The archeologist stated with a soft smile.

Chopper looked up at her from under the brim of his hat, “I can stay with you, Robin. I need to finish my research!”

Sanji blew out a stream of smoke, watching the interaction and ignoring the cyborg who dropped down from the crow’s nest to stand near him. He glanced over at Zoro and saw the green-haired man had moved to sit against the mast, eye shut and arms crossed over his chest. Rolling his eyes, Sanji looked back at the rest of the crew. Apparently, Robin had offered to finish the research and was encouraging Chopper to go and enjoy himself. The only reason the little doctor ended up agreeing was because Luffy poked at his furry cheeks, making him giggle, and tempted him with plans of singing and dancing.

So, in the end, they all agreed to go. Usopp and Brook were already at the bar, so the Straw Hats, minus their archeologist, set off on the forest path. It was getting dark, but none of them were concerned as they walked through the looming trees. Sanji let himself walk slowly so that Nami and the others passed him and he ended up next to Zoro, who glared at him suspiciously. He still looked half-asleep, but that was fairly normal. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Sanji began, earning a raised brow from his new walking companion, “and I think we need a codeword, or a sign.”

There was a long pause. 

“...For what?”

The blond nearly facepalmed.  _ Why am I attracted to this moron again?  _ “Are you stupid?” Sanji hissed, “For when we wanna fuck! What else would I be talking about? You really are the dumbest thing on the seas.”

Zoro still did not seem to be following and his next question confirmed the blond’s suspicions.

“...Why?”

One curly brow bounced with growing annoyance, those blue eyes glaring at him with stressed patience. The cook a deep breath, closing his eyes and focusing on not strangling the other man. Eventually, he felt calm enough to educate his companion. “Do you want the whole crew finding out?” Sanji asked, his voice quiet so that said crew would not hear, but also irritated enough that it would inform Zoro of his stupidity.

As Sanji tried to hold his temper, Zoro was assessing if he should tell the cook that two of their crewmembers had already guessed at their new relationship. He decided that it would do no good to mention it now, not when they had not firmly established their situation. He really did not want to risk death this early in the night. So, he moved on. “What codeword did you have in mind?” While he thought the idea was silly, he decided to humor the other man, something his tone clearly showed. “It better not be something cheesy.”

“Tch.” Sanji pulled out a cigarette, striking the lighter’s flint with unnecessary force, and as he took that first drag, he thought about possible options. “How about ‘Can I get a snack?’”

“... What if I actually want a snack?” The swordsman asked, genuinely concerned about the possible confusion. The blond looked really annoyed at this point.  _ Why is that so attractive? _ “Also, that only works for me. It wouldn’t make any sense for  _ you _ to say that.”

This seemed to calm the rising irritation in the cook, who frowned in thought. However, before he could come up with a retort, Luffy appeared out of nowhere. Rubbery arms wrapped around both of their throats as the young pirate yelled about the food he was going to eat. The conversation would have to wait until later.

\---

The pub, which Sanji still had not caught the name of, was packed with a variety of customers, but the loudest were definitely the Straw Hats. Franky and Brook had started up a song that everyone was singing to, but one could still hear Luffy belting out the lyrics above the rest. The drinks were strong, and the food was cheap, and everyone was enjoying themselves and letting loose. Sanji was pretty sure that most of his crew was drunk by now, which meant that they would not overhear what he needed to discuss with a certain Marimo.

He spotted a head of green hair at the bar, and he shoved his way over to the man, taking an empty seat that the other bar goers had been too afraid to fill. Even as he sat, he felt shocked and wary glances aimed at him. Although, once they saw his annoyed scowl, they moved on, clearly intimidated by him in addition to the infamous Pirate Hunter. Said demon glanced at him, an active scowl quickly replacing his relaxed one. 

“What if we just wink at each other?” Sanji asked, causing the other man to nearly choke on his drink. 

When he stopped coughing up sake, Zoro glared at him with open disgust. “Hell no. That’s just weird. And cheesy. I thought I said no cheesy.” Sanji sighed in exasperation but Zoro ignored him. “Why can’t we just make it obvious when we wanna do it?”

“Fine,” Sanji snapped, clearly done with the whole ordeal. “Should’ve known codewords would be too complicated for a piece of kelp.”

“Shut it, baka eyebrows.”

“You shut it, baka marimo.”

There was a long pause, neither of them looking at each other, both staring straight ahead with annoyed expressions. A noticeable gap was growing between them and the other patrons, their bad moods clearly worsening the intimidation from before. 

Not that they cared.

Sanji began to lift his drink to his lips, only pausing to coldly ask, “Tonight?” 

Zoro glanced over at him, a flicker of eye movement, then resumed studying the rows of bottles. “Yeah.”

“Okay,” Sanji replied before gulping down some of the tepid liquor, “Let’s meet at the same hotel in half an hour. Don’t get lost.”

“Tch.” 

As Sanji stood up to go back to whereever he had been hanging prior, the green-haired man threw out a last comment. 

“It’s your turn.”

“Tch.”

While the cook acted annoyed, he was actually excited to bottom. And as he moved through the boisterous crowd, Sanji remembered their first time. His mind raced with memories about how good it had felt, and thoughts on how much better it was probably going to be tonight. A thrum of arousal and anticipation coursed through his body, prompting him to light a cigarette as a distraction. He hated waiting.

\---

Nearly an hour later, Sanji was smoking off of the balcony in the recently purchased hotel room. It was actually the same room from yesterday, it had even been the same hotel manager. Sanji could tell, not because he remembered the guy, but because the small man clearly looked annoyed with the pirate’s return. 

_ Really? That mad over  _ one _ pillow? Give me a break. _

However, it being the same guy had at least made his instructions easy.  _ “Remember that scary mossheaded swordsman? Tell him which room number I’m in when he arrives.”  _

_ Whenever that would be.  _

He had told the other man to not be late, but Zoro could not help that he was the most directionally challenged person on the planet. It was already twenty minutes past when the swordsman was supposed to arrive, and it could go much longer if the man was exceptionally unlucky. Thankfully, smoking was a great way to pass the time, as well as watching drunk people stumble about below. 

However, it seemed that both men had acquired some luck because it was not long before Sanji sensed a strong presence approaching. The cook was halfway across the room when the expected knock banged loudly against the cheap door. The other man sounded annoyed, if the intensity of the knock told him anything. 

Sanji plucked his cigarette from his mouth, holding it to the side casually, as he opened the door. “I thought I said ‘don’t get lost’, mossbrain.”

“I didn’t get lost!” The green-haired man snapped indignantly, shoving his way into the room so that the blond could close the door behind him. 

Before the obviously lying man could think up an excuse, Sanji cut in with an uninterested, “Whatever.”

Zoro took the chance given to him and dropped the argument. He walked into the room, immediately recognizing it despite the surprising lack of feathers.  _ What a coincidence. _ The memories from the night before flashed through his head. His ass and dick throbbed in tandem, especially knowing that soon it would be Sanji’s ass that would be aching with pleasure. 

The swordsman could not wait to get the other man beneath him. Or on him. Or anywhere really. At this point, he did not care what their position was as long as they were fucking. 

The first time, Sanji had rode him, and it had been sexy as fuck. But the idea of Sanji on his hands and knees was making blood rush to his cock like there was no tomorrow. 

Or Sanji could be on his back, his muscular chest exposed to Zoro’s gaze, while his ecstasy filled expression was on display.

His lustful fantasies were interrupted by Sanji brushing past him and taking a seat on the bed, one ankle crossed over his other knee. He was wearing one of his normal suits, the obscured dress shirt a deep blue. Light golden hair hid half of the intense gaze, but it still sent shivers down Zoro’s spine. 

The look was full of pure sex. 

A plume of smoke spiraled into the air, and Sanji leaned back on his hands, practically eye fucking the man before him. The moment seemed to stretch on forever, but neither man felt the need to say anything. They were both content to stoke the fire, the tension growing as they practically ravaged the sight of the other. When Sanji finally did move, it was to crush the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. He smirked at the green-haired man, blowing out the remaining smoke in his lungs, and then began to undo his tie. That steely eye watched him closely, and Sanji felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“It’s my turn, right?” The blond asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Yeah,” Zoro said, his response more of a growl than an actual word. His hands moved to remove his swords, but he never took his eye off of the other man.

“Mmm,” Sanji hummed, fully removing his tie and setting it on the nightstand. His glance flicked up to watch Zoro finally look away so that he could set the swords aside and then untie the red sash around his waist. The blond felt like he could finally take a full breath, not realizing how tense he had been when that intense gaze had been on him. It was thrilling. Zoro felt dangerous, a challenge to treat with caution, and yet, also a fight to lose himself in until nothing was left but an overwhelmed existence of pleasure. Taking a shallow breath, Sanji watched the predator that stalked before him.

Meanwhile, Zoro was assessing the blond hunter on the other side of the room. He could feel dark, blue eyes following each detail of his movements, and the swordsman could not remember the last time he had been looked at like a meal to be devoured, a prey to be hunted. If he had not already been hard, he would have been after feeling that level of desire focused in his direction. When he dropped his green robe, Sanji’s visible eye almost appeared ravenous, and the power surge, that that sight caused him to feel, made Zoro smirk wickedly. “Like what you see, cook?” 

That eye caught his, and the blond’s grin was equally as devious. With a breathy chuckle, Zoro began to undo his pants, his hands stilling when Sanji suddenly stood. Like usual, the other man’s movements were fluid, and when those slender fingers began to undo each button on his suit, Zoro felt himself swallow back his anticipation. The jacket slipped from broad shoulders, dropping onto the ground without a care. Next came the dress shirt, but Sanji moved slower for this part, very aware at how Zoro was desperately eating up the image of his gradually exposed chest. When he got to the bottom, he untucked his shirt with a quick jerk, and let it fall to the floor with his jacket. 

Forgetting about his pants, Zoro moved closer so that he could trail a finger down the other man’s torso, pausing to pinch at an erect nipple. The resulting sharp inhale made the swordsman’s heart race faster, his eye flicking up to watch the cook’s reaction as he twisted gently on the nub. Sanji’s lips were parted, his pupils dilated. He was panting slightly, his hands now frozen at his own hips, clearly distracted mid-action. 

Zoro decided to fill that open mouth with his tongue, a move that was much appreciated by the receiver. A soft moan tickled across his lips, and he grinned into the kiss, shifting his position until his teeth latched onto the soft part of Sanji’s ear. This earned him another moan, louder this time, and a deep shudder that made his cock twitch with need.

“Take off your pants,” Zoro murmured against the cook’s ear, his rough voice sending more chills down the cook’s spine. His smirked when he felt hands move between them to undo the black slacks. It was so rare to have the other man follow his instructions, and he knew better than to comment on it. His dick could not handle the cook getting mad and leaving him hanging. And there was no way he was stopping now, not when he heard the aforementioned pants fall with a soft  _ swish.  _ He smirked again, slowly kissing at the sensitive skin of Sanji’s neck. 

Now in nothing but his boxers, Sanji stood tensed with need, his bulge brushing against Zoro’s own and making them both shiver. The green-haired man ignored him though, instead stepping away so that he could turn the other man around. Before he could argue, Zoro distracted him by biting gently at the tendon that ran between his neck and shoulder, eliciting another shudder. He then moved his hands so that he could push the boxers off of the other man’s hips, baring him completely while he remained half-dressed. Sanji tried to press his now bare ass against Zoro, but the other man avoided the move and, instead, took the cook’s aching member in his fist. 

A stuttered groan slipped past the blond’s lips, and he fell back slightly, leaning against Zoro’s chest, as the other man began to casually pump his cock, his grip firm but nowhere near what Sanji needed. He relayed this to the green-haired man, but Zoro only chuckled and brought his hips forward, grinding his clothed bulge between the firm cheeks of Sanji’s rear. With a delicious gasp, the cook responded by riding against him, moaning needily when Zoro slipped a thigh between his legs and rubbed it harshly against the other man’s balls.

“Fuck,” Sanji gasped, thrusting back as much as he could while struggling to gain more friction in the hand around his erection. He growled in frustration, his hands, which had been hovering aimlessly, finally taking action. One gripped hard at the tanned wrist, forcing him to thrust harder, while his other hand reached behind him to grab at the back of Zoro’s neck, fingers digging into the base of green hair. “Stop teasing me and fuck me already.”

“Can’t take it, shit-cook?” 

“Fuck you,” Sanji bit out, turning his head so that he could scowl at the other man.

“Next time,” Zoro chuckled, pulling completely away again and pushing Sanji onto the bed. The blond caught himself easily, but was now a bit tangled in his own pants that were caught at his ankles. The green-haired man leaned down to pull off the cook’s shoes and pants, allowing Sanji to adjust his position so that he was on his hands and knees, glaring over his shoulder. However, that glare was soon replaced with a hungry expression as Zoro pushed off his own pants and boots, now standing naked.

Sanji wanted to lick every part of that caramel skin, in fact he was practically drooling at the very thought. He could not get enough of the perfect body before him, and he could only pant as Zoro prowled over to him, a dangerous glint in the steely eye. This would not be like the last two times, when Sanji had been in control. This was going to be Zoro dominating and, very likely, winning, since Sanji’s cock was in no mood to put up a fight. 

He groaned when Zoro crawled over him, muscular chest pressing against his pale back, powerful arms bracketing him. The marimo’s musky scent was intoxicating and Sanji could only let his head hang as he continued to drag in much needed air, his whole body responding to the other man’s presence. However, when he felt a heavy cock pressing against his entrance, his eyes shot open and he bucked slightly. “Hold on! Get the lube!”

“Where is it?” Zoro growled, not moving from his position at the blond’s ass. He shifted his hips, letting them force his cock to push threateningly at the tight hole. 

Sanji choked back a whimper, one hand waving behind him distractedly. “My pant’s pocket,” He gasped, finally having a moment to catch his breath when the swordsman moved away to dig in the pile of clothing. “Back right pocket.” Sanji panted softly, shifting to rest on his hip as he turned to watch Zoro. He immediately frowned. “That’s the left pocket.” He heard the other man curse under his breath, but he soon returned, his fingers coated with lubrication. 

“Turn back over.”

Sanji did as he was told, wanting that delicious dick in his ass more than he wanted to irritate Zoro by rebelling. He rolled back onto his knees, supporting his torso on his elbows and forearms. It was very similar to how he had taken Zoro the night before, and the memory burned through him, his cock leaking onto the sheets.  _ Fuuuuuuuuuck _ .

Without hesitating, Zoro pressed two fingers in at once, the stretch burning horribly. Sanji cried out, torn between pleasure and pain. “FUCK!” He yelled, fists gripping at the sheets as those two fingers began to roughly scissor within him, loosening the tight muscles with the gentleness of a punch to the face. He gritted his teeth, back curling to try and get away from the intense sensations, however, a firm hold on his hip kept him from moving too far. He gasped for breath as a third finger squeezed inside.

“Too much, cook?” Zoro asked, his tone rough with arousal. While he knew it was no doubt painful, he also knew the cook was coming undone with lust. He wanted to get inside as soon as possible. 

“ _ No _ ,” The blond ground out, his grip on the bed sheets tightening and loosening as he tried to maintain control. Too much? It was not enough. “ _ More. _ ”

Zoro pulled the three fingers out, knowing the cook had taken him before, with less preparation than that, and quickly covered the other man with his body once again. He lined up, the head of his dick pushing between globes of muscle until getting to the lubricated hole. He began to press inside, enjoying how the tight entrance resisted but eventually gave way to his hard cock. The cook was silent beneath him, his asshole spasming as it tried to accommodate the intruder. Zoro wanted to hear him though, so with a vicious grin, he slammed the rest of the way inside.

Sanji’s body attempted to cry out. His back arched, head falling back, mouth open, but nothing but a ragged gasp managed to get past his lips. He felt so full, and pain was managing to outpace the pleasure. It took him a minute to adjust, his head falling forward again to crush against the rumpled sheets, with his fists tensed by his ears. He kept his eyes squeezed shut until he felt strong hands kneading at the muscles of his back. Groaning pitifully, he loosened his grip on the sheets and tried to relax around the large cock.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” He whimpered, rolling his head back and forth, still overwhelmed by the pain shooting up and down his body. Zoro shifted slightly, his member brushing past Sanji’s prostate. The blond shivered at the contact, feeling pleasure trickle through the uncomfortable burn. “Fucking  _ asshole _ ,” Sanji hissed through gritted teeth. He let Zoro pull him up until his back was pressing up against Zoro’s chest again, his ass in his lap and sinking further onto the swordsman’s cock. Sanji whined slightly at the motion but did not resist.

“You okay?” Zoro asked, panting slightly and clearly overwhelmed himself. Sanji was so tight, so hot. The way his muscles had parted around him, the tight ring squeezing him at the base of his cock and making him  _ need _ so badly. He needed to move, but he had to make sure the cook was okay. That had been a rough start. 

“You’re seriously an asshole,” Sanji groaned, tipping his head back to rest on the other man’s shoulder, blond hair falling over his eyes. “But yes, I’m okay.”

“Can I move now?” Zoro asked, breathless. He was so aroused that it hurt.

“Hold on,” Sanji murmured, still trying to catch his breath, not that that was likely to happen anytime soon. But after a few tries, he was able to take a deepish inhale, air filling his lungs. He nodded shakily, “Okay, yeah. Move.”

Without further instruction, Zoro thrust into the cook, but kept it gentle at first. He figured he could be a little nice, especially since he was enjoying the way the movement sent pleasure racing through his blood, and the way it made Sanji moan on his exhale. The green-haired man growled softly, teeth taking a hold of the other man’s ear. He thrusted again, harder this time, and felt slender hands grab onto the back of his neck, and the wrist that was keeping the blond’s hips steady. When he pushed inside again, it dragged a gut-deep groan from Sanji, and made him smirk.

It felt as good as he had remembered, probably even better. Sanji was so hot and tight, and the pleasure was mind-numbing. Zoro groaned, burying his face in the other man’s neck. He breathed in the mix of musk, tobacco, and cologne. Sanji’s scent. Thrusting up again, he savored the sound it forced out of the blond, a whimpering moan that made his cock harden more than he thought possible.

A rush of arousal had the swordsman pushing the other man onto the bed again, one tanned hand pressing between pale shoulder blades to keep him down in the sheets. His free hand then steadied him by holding onto Sanji’s hip, his fingers digging into the lean muscle that could be found there. He began to pound into the spasming entrance, Sanji’s inner muscles fluttering around him with each deep thrust. Zoro was losing focus of anything else but plunging into the cook. He could feel his climax quickly approaching, burning deep within him, growing hotter and more intense with each second. 

A few more moments and Zoro knew he would be lost in that pleasure, but he wanted to take care of the blond first. However, on the next thrust, Sanji clenched his muscles around his cock. Zoro gritted his teeth against the cry that threatened to escape, his eye squeezing shut as his orgasm crashed through him. He buried himself as he deep as he could, hearing the other man choke out a cry at the uncomfortable feeling of being forced full. Sanji’s voice trailed off into a whimper as he came inside, filling the blond with his release. 

When Zoro’s vision finally returned, he quickly realized his situation. Softening dick buried inside of a now dripping hole, hands gripping bruisingly hard on already bruised hips. But his first thought was of Sanji’s own climax.

“Sorry--” Zoro began as he pulled out, watching as the cook began to lay down and roll over. “I’ll take care of--”

The blond chuckled, eyes closed as he panted, “You’re fine.” 

His grey eye flicked down, taking in the image of Sanji’s limp cock and the cum that was beginning to dry on the sheets.  _ He came from me coming inside of him? _ Zoro closed his eye with a frown, a wave of arousal going through him and threatening to send him spiraling back into a storm of lust. When he got control of himself again, he realized that the cook was watching him with amusement. 

“Pass me my cigarettes?” Sanji asked, as he attempted to sit up. A pained expression flicked across his face and he settled back down, looking thoroughly fucked and satisfied despite his sore backside. Zoro felt a sense of pride, knowing that he was the one to make Sanji like that.

“Tch.” Zoro got up, searching the pile of clothes for the desired items. Once they were located, he tossed them to the blond and began to move towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” Sanji asked as he stuck a cig between his lips.

The swordsman glanced over his shoulder, “To take a shower.”

“I thought you were the pass out after type?”

A deadpan expression fell over Zoro’s face. “I have the next watch. I have to get back.”

With that, the green-haired man disappeared and Sanji heard the shower start. He vaguely played with the idea of initiating some shower sex, but decided against it. There would be other opportunities. A notion that made his stomach wiggle with excitement. Besides, twice in one night might be too much for their casual arrangement.  _ Why is that so disappointing? What are the rules for a casual fucking relationship anyway? _ Sanji blew out smoke, lost in thoughts like that until Zoro appeared, naked and still wet, a towel around his trimmed waist.

Sanji watched him get dressed, appreciating the view as he smoked, not making it obvious that he was watching the other man. Once Zoro had pulled on his pants, the cook got up, not bothering to cover himself, and walked into the bathroom. He felt that steely gaze on him, roaming over his body as he passed, and he smirked around his nearly spent cigarette. He liked having the other man watch him, liked how that felt. And he might have jerked off to the thought while in the shower.  _ Seriously, what are the rules for this? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I hope the wait was a little better! The next one shouldn't take long either :)
> 
> \- snapp


	8. Chapter 8

Zoro was bored. 

He had been wandering through the city for a couple of hours, and, after the first thirty minutes, he had seen everything there was to see. Street, after street, after street left him feeling more and more disinterested with his surroundings. 

Everything looked the same; brown building, cream building, cobblestone road, shit ton of flowers. It was getting old. 

At one point, he had discovered a shop that sold weapons, but they had not had anything intriguing, and it was not like he was going to buy anything anyway. He was broke, and he already had enough swords, so he had only looked inside to stem his boredom, not that it had helped much in the end. 

Huffing in annoyance, Zoro scratched at his neck as he walked through a semi-busy street. People had been giving him weird looks all day, but he ignored them like he always did. Green-haired pirates with three swords usually garnered some attention, so he was used to it. 

Besides, he was too busy contemplating when they would be leaving this boring, flowery island, to care what some random stranger thought about him. Nami had said they would be leaving that day, but that would not be until after lunch, so he still had time to kill. 

_ Maybe I should head back to the Sunny? _ He thought as he stopped to survey his options. That seemed to be the best plan. There was only  _ one _ problem... 

_ Which way-- _

“Zoro!” A cheerful voice called, and the swordsman turned and spotted Chopper trotting towards him in his Walk Point. The human-human fruit eater popped back into his usual form when he got to him, a smile beaming on his furry face. In his hooves, he was clutching a small bag.

“Supplies?” Zoro asked as they began to walk together, the crowd parting around the strange duo. The bright flowers, that seemed to hang from every surface, were dazzling, adding to the active ambience of the harbor town. With someone to talk to, Zoro could almost forget his previous boredom and admire the colorful view. He could appreciate nature, and architecture, but he had a limit to how much admiring he could do. 

“Mhm!” Chopper nodded, opening his bag to reveal the bandages and other necessities he had purchased. “They had a good deal on wrappings, so I decided I would get more.” His tone and expression grew dark as he added, “We  _ always _ need more.” 

The little doctor looked annoyed after saying this, as if he was thinking about the ridiculous amount of times his nakama got injured, and the ridiculous amount of times said nakama made his life difficult by being terrible patients. Zoro tried not to flinch at the reindeer’s brewing wrath, instead focusing on the path before him with a blank expression.

“Well, did you finish your research on that mushroom, or whatever?” He asked, trying to distract his younger crewmate from thinking about his terrible patients, seeing as how he was one of them.

Chopper quickly cheered up at the question, his face lighting up with excitement. “Yes, I did! They will actually have a lot of uses, not just for doctoring purposes! Sanji says he might be able to use them in a few dishes, especially meals for when someone gets sick. They have very powerful healing elements.”

“That’s great, Chopper,” Zoro replied, a genuine smile on his face, something the kid frequently got from him. 

Before the Straw Hat doctor could continue, a commotion up ahead caught both of their attentions. A few people were shouting in confusion, and further on, they could hear men yelling in anger. Zoro naturally placed a hand on his swords, his single eye searching for any threat, while Chopper immediately looked panicked, hiding his head behind his crewmate’s knee while his rear remained in full view. 

A flash of red and yellow burst from the alarmed crowd, and the green-haired man rolled his eye.  _ Why am I not surprised? _

Luffy was grinning like a lunatic as he sprinted through the street, a patrol of marines on his heels. As he ran by, he shouted, “Hey Zoro! Hey Chopper!” 

If the marines had not noticed the other two Straw Hats before, they definitely had now.

The soldiers started yelling orders, some splitting off to continue chasing the rubber man while the other half stopped to try and surround the swordsman and reindeer. With a squeak, Chopper began to back away. “Uh, I’ll-- I’ll go tell the crew to depart.”

Zoro grinned, already drawing two of his swords. Both the Kitetsu and Shuusui gleamed in the sunlight, sharing their master’s enthusiasm. He did not look back, his focus on the nervous looking marines, but he replied to his retreating nakama, “I’ll bring Luffy.” He heard the little doctor run off, and noted that a few of the soldiers were trying to decide if they should go after him. He, of course, would have to give them a reason to stick around.

At least his morning was no longer boring. 

With a wicked smile, he dashed forward, slashing at the hesitating enemy. In the distance, Zoro heard an explosion, and he tried to keep track of the sound. He knew that after he finished wiping out this group of marines, he would need to find his captain, and those distance  _ booms _ would be his only clue. Fortunately, it was quick work, and soon he was running in the direction he had heard Luffy’s antics coming from, ignoring the frightened looking passerbys. 

Thanks to a few more sounds of destruction, Zoro successfully tracked down his captain. The rubber man was currently in the middle of defeating his own group of Navy soldiers. Like Zoro’s group, these soldiers were all lower-ranked, aka, the fight was quick. Almost boring, in fact. Zoro found himself wishing that they could stick around until the more powerful opponents showed up. However, he was supposed to be fetching Luffy, not making their departure more difficult, so he turned to his crewmate with an annoyed scowl.

“Let’s head back to the Sunny,” Zoro stated while standing leisurely as Luffy sent the last man flying past him. He did not flinch when the rubber fist retracted frightfully close to his head, instead, only continued to frown and wait for some form of acknowledgement from the younger man.

Luffy nodded with a sound of agreement, a chuckle spilling from his mouth even as a fresh, and larger, batch of Navy soldiers appeared down the street. The two pirates looked at them, and then turned and began to run, Luffy leading the way since he was  _ slightly  _ more likely to find the Thousand Sunny. 

_ Slightly. _

\---

Chopper had changed into his Walk Point again so that he could run at full speed. He flew down the forest path, his hooves thumping a quick beat against the earthen road. It did not take him long to find the secluded inlet that was currently hiding the Thousand Sunny. When he skidded to a stop in the sand, he caught the attention of Usopp, who was on watch. 

“Is something wrong, Chopper?” The sniper asked from the crow’s nest.

“Marines! Luffy and Zoro are fighting them!” Chopper said as he changed forms and ran up the gangplank. His yelling brought out the other Straw Hats, all coming from various places on the ship. Robin and Brook appeared, tea cups in hand, from the library, while Nami stepped out of the galley, Sanji and Franky following her.

The cook turned his gaze away from his crewmates and searched the seemingly empty ocean, and equally empty forest, for any sign of an enemy. At the moment, the coast was  _ literally _ clear. But that did not mean that their hiding place would remain hidden for long. Once the mosshead and gomu-gomu no idiot showed up, things would no doubt get hectic.

“Is the log pose ready?” Sanji asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. 

“Yes, it’s set, but still. Why can’t those idiots learn to keep a low profile?” Nami growled out, annoyance radiating from her as she rubbed at her temples in an attempt to keep her growing headache at bay. 

“You are talking about a scary looking dude with green hair, and a guy made of rubber,” Franky commented with a lazy grin. “Both with  _ super  _ bounties on their heads.”

“Shut up,” Nami snapped, before switching back to business. “Let’s get ready to sail then, I’m sure they won’t be alone when they return.” She pointed at Sanji, Usopp, and Brook. “Lower the sails!” The three saluted and bolted into action, some more wiggly than others. The redhead then turned her attention to Chopper and Franky. “Chopper, raise the anchor, and Franky, take the helm!” 

With a nod, Chopper changed into Heavy Point and hurried to do as ordered. Franky struck a pose, yelling “Super!” before jumping the steps and taking the steering wheel between his massive hands. It did not take long before the Sunny was shifting on the water, letting the waves, and the breeze, pull her back to sea. Nami was studying the clouds and the ocean, mentally planning their no doubt needed escape route. She only looked away when she heard yelling and gunshots down on the beach. 

Zoro and Luffy burst out of the trees, an angry looking group of marines right behind them. Nami scowled but shouted out, “Hurry and get on board! We are leaving!” 

The ship was already a good distance away from shore, but that made no difference to the eater of the gomu-gomu no mi. Luffy grinned and wrapped one arm around the chest of Zoro, who made a panicked expression, and then shot his other rubbery arm towards the Sunny’s main mast.

“Wait, Luffy.. LUFF--” Zoro’s words were lost in the wind as they rocketed away from the beach. His strangled yell, and Luffy’s joyful cry, could be heard over the din of gunshots, but both pirates were abruptly silenced when they came to a stop by face-planting into the mast. 

Luffy was laughing hysterically as Zoro, his face swollen from helping halt their flight, smacked him upside the head. “WHAT THE HELL, LUFFY!? I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ONE DAY, I FUCKING SWEAR.”

The young captain continued to laugh, unperturbed by the knots forming on his head.

“STOP LAUGHING!”

“Both of you SHUT UP and HELP!” Nami screeched.

Luffy did not shut up, and Zoro continued to gripe, until both of them were both knocked on the head by the redhead’s fists. This only pissed off the swordsman more, but he stood and drew his swords, only daring to mutter curses under his breath. 

The other Straw Hats ignored the common commotion, more concerned with getting away. With their targets now all together, the soldiers had begun to fire at the ship with renewed vigor. A few shots got dangerously close to their targets, but the pirates remained focused on their various tasks, whether that was defense, or insuring that they got the fuck out of there. Franky appeared and bought them some more time to get further out by blasting a few marines away with a Strong Left. 

The Thousand Sunny was finally free of the cove, picking up speed as she hit the open waters, however, new threats appeared in the form of two Navy ships. Their cannon fire rocked the Sunny, sending gushes of water splashing onto the grassy deck and soaking some of her passengers. Zoro grabbed the back of Usopp’s overalls, preventing him from going overboard after a particularly close shot. With his crewmate now safe, he quickly dashed forward, with two swords drawn, and slashed at three cannonballs that would have made a direct hit. Their deflected explosions caused no damage aside from ruffling his green robe.

Behind him, the other two members of the Monster Trio joined in on the defense. Luffy leapt up and caught a cannon ball in his protruding stomach. Using its momentum against it, he shot it back to its source, much to the detriment of that ship’s crew. He dropped back on deck and laughed while searching for his next target. When he spotted another set of cannonballs, he leapt into the air and snapped his arm out like a whip. The resulting explosions sent him spinning into a backwards flip, but he landed with ease, crazy grin in place.

Meanwhile, Sanji skywalked into the air, kicking away a barrage that would have struck the back side of the Sunny. A look of bored annoyance was on his face as he landed near Usopp, his hands casually placed in his pockets. Zoro could not help but sneak a long gaze at the longlegged cook. Usually, during fights, Zoro’s attention was on his opponents, no matter how easy they might be. And, aside from keeping an ear open for his nakama, he remained focused.

But, recently, he was feeling  _ slightly _ distracted.

Perhaps, it was the sex that was making Zoro notice new things about the leggy pirate. Or, perhaps, he had always subconsciously been aware. Either way, the swordsman was finding it difficult to look away from Sanji. 

He wondered if the blond knew how attractive he looked when he fought. The way the man stood confidently amongst the chaos of battle. The way his muscles tensed under his suit, ready to give or take a devastating blow. 

It was getting harder and harder to not watch the love-cook. And that could be potentially dangerous.

The sudden realization that something  _ else  _ was getting hard made Zoro balk in horror.

_ Fuck.  _

With an annoyed growl, Zoro stalked further away so that Sanji was blocked from his line of sight. He did not need this shit right now. He needed to focus on the battle, not how good the blond looked in his suit, or how sexy the other man was with his confident, battle-hardened aura _. _

Sanji could feel Zoro watching him. The steely gaze felt like a trickle of electricity down his spine. He refused to look back to confirm what his keen senses were telling him, partly because he had other things to keep his attention, but also because he was not sure if he wanted to see what was in the other pirate’s gaze. He told himself that Zoro would just be glaring at him, angry for some stupid reason or another. But, deep down, Sanji knew that if he turned and made eye contact, that he would see something entirely different.

Blue eyes glared out at the enemy ship, trying to ignore the feeling of being watched. He was just about to snap and attack the green-haired pirate when he sensed the other man’s attention shift elsewhere. Sanji rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen the tension that had gathered there. Whenever they were out of harm’s way, he was going to have to do some serious evaluating. He did not know much about how the fuck buddy system worked, but he doubted that being completely distracted by your casual fucking partner was part of it. 

But now was not the time to mentally assess that problem, so, with a deep frown, Sanji got his head back in the game and watched as the Straw Hat’s sniper took aim at the closest Navy vessel. Usopp’s gaze was fierce and focused, and his attack sent a dangerous plant across the water. It took root on the deck, and immediately grew into a large, viney beast that began to snatch up marines in its jaws. The cook studied the chaos for a moment before his attention was caught by a third battleship appearing from behind the other two.

“Well, that’s annoying,” He muttered as he lit up a cigarette, completely relaxed, while the sniper began to tremble and mumble fears next to him.

“Franky! Get us out of here!” Nami ordered, holding onto a railing for dear life as the ship tipped back and forth beneath her feet. 

The blue-haired man began heading for below deck, calling over his shoulder as he ran, “Buy me some time, guys!”

“Captain!” Zoro barked, drawing Wado and shoving her between his teeth. He received a nod and soon he was shooting across the open water. Luffy had thrown him towards the ship that was overrun with Usopp’s plant, and he planned on finishing what the sniper had started. 

This left two other enemy ships up for grabs. The rubber man picked the closer of the two, knowing that Sanji would take the third. He rocketed the short distance to the second vessel, sensing that the cook had already begun to skywalk to the newest, and furthest, enemy.

On board the first ship, Usopp’s plant had just been defeated. It had destroyed a good part of the deck, but the marines were just starting to cheer, thinking that the worst was over. However, their victorious cries died on their lips, the ruined wood rocking beneath them as it reeled from a newcomer crashing amongst the rubble. They all turned in frozen horror to watch as a demon rose from the tangle of burned vines. 

No one moved as the infamous pirate slowly tied a dark bandana around his head. His now hooded gaze glinted with a predatory gleam. Zoro casually adjusted the hold on his swords, muscles flexing in preparation. He noted how his enemy tried to get ready for his attack, however, he could sense their weakness. And, when he moved, all they could do was scream and go down under his blades.

While the second ship was in better shape, it was not in that state for long. Luffy’s landing dealt a devastating blow to the main mast, the wood easily crumpling under him. His wide grin turned wicked under the shadow of his straw hat. A barrage of bullets stretched through his skin, and he bowed to accept them before jerking to a standing position that sent the attacks flying back to their masters. 

The next wave of marines had drawn swords, but Luffy easily dodged them. He shifted his body this way and that with ease, occasionally blocking a blow with an outstretched fist, or sandaled foot. Eventually, he struck out with a long leg and destroyed the main hold of the ship. Once his leg retracted, he sent the other one flying, whipping men into the destroyed walls, or over the railing into the chaotic waters. His ‘shi shi shi’ laughter echoed faintly through the destruction.

Sanji ignored his crewmates and remained completely focused on his own skirmish. The third ship had some higher ranked marines on it, but that would not make any difference. He shot himself over the deck, staring down at his prey with a wicked grin, and then brought his leg down with an attack that cracked the wood beneath his heel. He felt the poor ship shudder, water now filling the hold from the jagged opening that had splintered from the strength of his black leg. 

Despite the vessel being done for, Sanji decided to stick around to have some fun. The desperate marines charged at him from every direction, and he dropped to his hands, sending his legs kicking in a circle and taking out the group with ease. He hopped back to his feet, hands pulling out a fresh cigarette while the circling marines waited and trembled. Sanji blew out a long stream of smoke, watching the enemy through the haze. 

A bright flare burst to life in the sky, drawing the attention of the Monster Trio. It was clearly one of Usopp’s, a signal to let them know that it was time to return. Sanji blew out a line of smoke and eyed his last victim, one of wood instead of flesh and bone. He moved towards the mast, men dodging out of his way. While the ship was already sinking, he could add insult to injury by using the last standing piece of the once proud vessel as his launchpoint. The thick piece of wood snapped in two as he pushed off of it, shooting through the air and back towards the Sunny. As he flew, he could not help but grin as he watched Zoro suffer the indignity of being flung by Luffy. 

_ The marimo bastard should learn how to fly so that his pride and face would suffer less damage. _

Once back on deck, they all found something to hold onto as Franky set the Coup de Burst into motion. The Sunny began to tremble as the cola engine fired up, pumping and building pressure. Sanji had a relaxed grip on the railing, his other hand tossing his cigarette as he noted that the rest of the crew was ready. Most of the members had gone below deck, leaving Franky, Luffy, Zoro, and himself outside. Luffy had wrapped himself around the mast, an excited grin on his face. The rubbery man loved this part. 

Sanji’s searching gaze finally found Zoro, near Franky, his swords back in place. As expected, he was leaning up against the rail, one hand ready to hold himself steady. However, what was unexpected was the fact that the green-haired man was looking at the cook. His bored gaze flicked to Sanji’s own railing-gripping hand, and then up to the blond’s visible eye. They made eye-contact for a brief moment, expressions unreadable, before the Sunny shot into the sky, taking them away from the island, and the defeated fleet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long! I was having a hard time getting this chapter to feel the way I wanted it to feel. Also, I am actually getting shit done on my novel, so my attention is kind of elsewhere. So, updates are gonna be slow, unfortunately, but they are still coming ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The Thousand Sunny had been sailing for a few days without any mishaps. They were still a little less than a week away from the next island, but the sea was being strangely calm, only the occasional sea king disrupting their peace and becoming a much appreciated meal. A cold front had struck, seemingly out of nowhere, bringing with it a steady snowfall and freezing winds. Fortunately, Nami had told them to prepare for a winter island, and so the warm clothes had already been brought out, just in the nick of time. 

To pass the long, cold hours on deck, the younger members were busying playing games in the snow. Various snowmen had been built and knocked down, and the Sunny’s deck was splattered with snowballs. Luffy had managed to only break one shovel, which was impressive, so while Usopp fixed it, Franky was put in charge of clearing away the rest of the white fluff. 

It was a pointless task, since the sky was still shedding the white flakes, but at least it was something to do. And the blue-haired cyborg had naturally turned the chore into a game of sorts so he did not seem to mind the redundancy of it. Zoro knew this because he could hear the sound of laughter and blasted snow resounding across the ship.

The swordsman was stuck on watch, being one of the few members who would not freeze to death in the crow’s nest, and would also not bitch about it the whole time. He had been working out, but was currently sitting by the window, watching the sky, already dark from heavy, grey clouds, fall into a quick, cold night. Franky’s snow blasting show had apparently ended, and Zoro could hear a few of the Straw Hats retiring for the night, preferring their warm beds to the chilly air. However, a few of them were still awake; he could sense them moving down in the galley. 

When he felt the cook approaching the elevated space, Zoro set aside his insanely heavy dumbbell and waited for the golden head to appear. A tray with a mug of hot cocoa showed up first, balanced on one hand. Sanji’s neutral expression came next, his visible eye noting where the swordsman was before he stepped fully into the room. “I brought something to warm you up.”

Standing, Zoro moved over to the other man and took the drink, already smelling the dark chocolate with a touch of something sharper. He sipped at the simple drink and immediately could taste the hint of alcohol. While he did not show his surprised pleasure at the customized drink, the experienced cook knew it was appreciated.  

As Zoro took a seat to enjoy the hot snack, Sanji moved towards the hatch. “Bring the mug back when you’re done.”

Before the cook could disappear, Zoro spoke, his tone relaxed, like he was asking about the weather. “Wanna do it later?”

Sanji hesitated, foot already reaching for a lower rung on the ladder, and glanced up to catch the swordsman’s eye. Zoro’s expression matched his casual tone, revealing nothing. If it were not for his blunt question, one would never know the swordsman was asking for sex. 

The cook nodded, equally casual. “Yeah. I’ll come back when everyone goes to sleep.” With that, he dropped down to the deck, leaving Zoro to finish his hot cocoa and continue to work out, staying warm until Sanji would return to provide him with a different kind of heat.

\---

When Sanji returned to the galley, the first thing he saw was a marshmallow mess that, naturally, had his captain at the center of it. The second thing that he noticed was that the ladies had somehow remained unaffected and were ignoring Luffy, while Brook chortled and sipped at his drink. Usopp had apparently retired for the night while Sanji had been delivering Zoro’s cocoa. This meant that the cook only had to wait for 4 people to go to bed, instead of 5. 

Sanji liked to think that he was a patient man, but knowing that some hot sex was waiting for him was making him extra impatient for everyone to just fuck off to bed. Not the ladies, of course. He would never rush  _ them _ . However, he had no such qualms with kicking Luffy and Brook out of the kitchen, something he was tempted to do when he turned his attention to the rubberman. 

The future king of the pirates was currently in the middle of attempting to shove an entire bag of marshmallows into his mouth. No doubt trying to hide the evidence of his crime. 

A curly brow bounced with annoyance just before a boot slammed into the side of Luffy’s head. “I told you to wait until I got back, moron,” Sanji snapped, watching as the younger pirate choked on the sugary snack. Rolling his eyes, the cook returned to the counter and his hot cocoa set up. He had received a garbled response, but he was not listening since his attention had already moved on. 

Sanji had various ingredients set out, making various combinations easily accessible. Designing a special hot chocolate drink for each crewmate was definitely something that he considered fun. It was one of the perks of having the same customers every day, he got to cater to individuals, rather than a menu for a broad clientele.

For Zoro, he had gone simple. Dark chocolate, to avoid the overly sweet taste, mixed with some liquor for a nice warming effect. However, Sanji would have added alcohol regardless of the temperature outside, since the addition was one that Zoro always seemed to appreciate, whether it was cold outside or not. 

Robin-chwan had a similarly designed drink. She liked the dark chocolate as well, but she was okay with a white chocolate drizzle and a dash of cinnamon. It had taken the Straw Hat cook time to figure out that combination, but when he saw her smile into her cup, he had known he had found it.

Nami-swan liked sweeter, so she got milk chocolate, a dash of caramel, and a handful of marshmallows. Sanji, of course, made it look elegant in its design, loving the way she lit up as she sipped at the delicious concoction. 

When it came to the rest of the crew, the  _ men _ , Sanji was still just as concerned about making a beautiful drink. This was his reputation on the line, even if he put a little less love into the mix. 

Usopp liked a lot of marshmallows, and a dash of white cocoa powder. Chopper liked white chocolate drizzle with more marshmallow than drink, but Sanji guessed he did not need the extra boost of warmth, and was more a fan of the sugar rush. Franky liked his simple; milk chocolate with only a few fluffs of white floating on the top, though Sanji did see him snagging a few extra to eat by themselves. Brook liked milk chocolate with a mix of a caramel drizzle, and a dark chocolate drizzle, over a pile of marshmallow. 

Luffy, being the food loving simpleton that he was, loved a little of everything, except for the dark chocolate. The cook had found ways of feeding the rubber man the less sweet version of cocoa, but it took more effort than he was willing to dish out for a simple late night snack. So, instead of making his captain’s drink with careful finesse, Sanji just piled on marshmallows, and drizzled caramel and white chocolate into the large mug. The grin he received, mouth sticky and smeared with goo, was enough to make Sanji feel like he had succeeded at his task. 

Perhaps feeding his nakama a bunch of sugar was the wrong way to go about things when night was starting to overwhelm the ocean, at least for the younger members, but the cook supposed it was better than filling them with caffeine. Besides, it was cold enough that they could blow off their energy by playing games in the bunkroom. 

If the blond had known that Zoro would want to blow off some energy in another way, Sanji would have found a different method to warming the pirates. 

Regardless, bitching about it was pointless. At least this way, they would all crash harder, and sleep deeper, and Sanji would be less stressed about his crewmates hearing two of their nakama fuck in the crow’s nest-- something the Straw Hat cook was growing more and more excited about. Especially because, if they were sticking to their switching pattern, then tonight, Sanji would be topping. 

The blond was not all that concerned about keeping it even, and he was sure that if they kept this ‘rivals with benefits’ thing going, they would eventually just fuck however they felt like, but for now, he would take advantage of the taking turns rule. Zoro seemed okay with bottoming after experiencing it once, but Sanji wanted to get him used to it before they relaxed on keeping things even on who topped and who bottomed. 

Sure, Sanji liked getting fucked, but he wanted to be able to fuck the green-haired man, too. And he would prefer to do so sooner, rather than later, but his nakama had other ideas.

Luffy spent the next thirty minutes running around the kitchen, until it began to drive everyone mad and Nami threw him out of the galley. Brook, after rinsing out his cup and putting it in the sink, followed their captain, saying he would make sure to direct him towards the bunkroom, in hopes of getting him to sleep. Sanji watched this all happen with forced patience. Nami and Robin, who had finished their drinks some time ago, were chatting amongst themselves while the cook cleaned dishes. He was just lighting up an ‘after chores’ cigarette when they finally got up to retire. 

“Thank you for the drinks. It definitely hit the spot!” Nami said with a smile, ignoring the way he melted onto the floor at her praise. 

“Yes, thank you, cook-san,” Robin echoed, holding the door open so the redheaded navigator could step outside. They both left with a flurry of chilly air.

Sanji picked himself up off the floor, and dusted some ash from his sweater, already mentally planning what he needed. Distantly, he could sense the crew still moving about below. He wanted to give his nakama time to settle down before he left the galley, so he finished his cigarette and searched for the lube that he had bought on Little Green. He ended up finding the bottle buried at the back of one of his drawers, having stuffed it in there after returning to the ship and not finding time to put it in his locker. It ended up being useful that he had forgotten to move it, because now Sanji did not have to disturb his sleeping crewmates to retrieve it. 

After a brief skim of his mental checklist, Sanji decided that there was nothing else he needed. It was not like he was trying to romance the Marimo with roses, or chocolate, or wine…

...

Actually, sake might be a good idea. It would warm them up while also helping them relax and get into the moment.

With a thoughtful nod, the cook hurried to unlock his special liquor cabinet, retrieving some sake that he saved for special occasions, rather than the more frequent occasion of ‘Zoro wants to drink while working out on the deck’. There was nothing special about that, even if Sanji was starting to appreciate the view more than he had before.

With the lube in his pants pocket, and the sake under his arm, Sanji pulled on his thick winter coat and stepped out of the relatively warm galley. A cold breeze immediately hit him, winter’s icy fingers caressing him in the most unwanted of ways. His jaw tensed in annoyance, teeth grinding against the chill that was sneaking into the neckline of his jacket, or up his pant legs. 

Sanji was not a fan of the cold. He could deal, he was a badass afterall, but that did not mean he enjoyed it. He was not even sure that Zoro liked the chilly weather, despite the fact that the mosshead frequently went around in the cold barely dressed. He always claimed that it was training, and had started many a fight with Sanji over the matter of manliness. But that did not mean it was the mosshead’s preferred temperature.

_ Why am I thinking about what Zoro likes anyway? _

Shaking off the random thoughts, Sanji moved towards the ladder. The sun was long gone, the night sky made darker by the snow thick clouds. It was not snowing at the moment, but the remains of the last snowfall were evident as his boots crunched across the deck. The ocean rolled like black glass under the ship, hardly reflecting any light except for what the Sunny gave off, which was not much at this hour. It was beautiful, but Sanji always thought the sea was beautiful, no matter what version she took on. 

The ladder was slick with ice, and the cook immediately regretted not bringing gloves. Not to mention, the sake bottle was cold against his armpit and side.  _ Marimo bastard better be grateful.  _ Sanji growled in annoyance as he began to climb, fingers burning slightly as they held on tightly to each freezing rung. “Fuck this,” He murmured under his breath before skywalking the rest of the way. Sanji grabbed onto the ladder once he was near the top and quickly climbed the rest of the way. He pushed open the trapdoor and immediately located the other pirate. 

Zoro appeared to have been napping, his hand resting lax on the ground, a dumbbell having rolled out of his grasp when he passed out. However, the cook's arrival jerked him into wakefulness, and he immediately noted Sanji and the bottle of liquor that was pulled from the depths of the other man’s jacket. The blond set it to the side while Zoro sat up, scratching at his head.

“It’s fucking cold,” Sanji griped. He stuck his chilled fingers into the crooks of his arms, hissing at their temperature but enjoying the way the rest of his body heat comforted them. 

“The cold only bothers wimps,” Zoro replied, standing and stretching. He was, of course, just wearing his normal attire, and did not seem cold at all. This made his insult even more annoying.

“Shut up. I’m not in the mood to have that stupid fight again,” Sanji snapped, picking up the sake bottle and moving to sit near the swordsman. “I didn’t bring cups, so don’t drink it all right away. I want some.”

He received a grunt, but the other man did not argue. Sanji popped open the bottle, tossing the cork somewhere to his side. He immediately guzzled down a few gulps, feeling the warmth trickle down his center and spread out slowly. He passed the bottle to his companion, who did the same, taking a seat with legs crossed underneath him. 

Zoro watched the cook huddle in his coat, obviously cold. He could not wait to strip the man, exposing him to the chilly air, and then show him all of the ways that he could heat him up. 

The swordsman knew that the other man was not a wimp, and had seen him face the cold like it was nothing. One big example was one that he had not actually witnessed himself, but he had heard about Sanji and Luffy’s journey to save Nami back on Chopper’s home island. 

So, he knew that Sanji was tough enough to handle the weather. But when things did not require him to be invincible, Zoro liked seeing that normal reaction. 

It was normal to get cold when winter wrapped you in her icy arms, and Zoro would enjoy counteracting that by wrapping the cook in his warm ones. His constant working out and his larger than normal muscle mass tended to make his body run hot, and, while Zoro did not truly care for the cold, he refused to let it bother him. So, he looked forward to seeing the blond man melt in his hold.

“It’s my turn,” Zoro said after Sanji had taken the bottle again, sipping less urgently on the drink.

The cook nodded, swallowing down the dry drink, already feeling it fill his stomach with a nice nest of heat. “I brought lube.”

It did not take much longer for the two to strip, Sanji bitching under his breath as goosebumps raised across pale skin. He tried not to shiver, tried not to clutch his arms around himself, but before he had to give in and admit defeat, Zoro appeared. His caramel skin was warm to the touch, and his large muscles wrapped around Sanji’s slightly more slender torso with ease. The blond absorbed the warmth like a sponge, while Zoro kissed him. It was nothing too intense, just an excuse to get closer. They pressed their bodies together, melding into one, and sharing their combined body heat. 

When Sanji wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck, his fingers burying themselves into the green hair, Zoro twitched. “Fuck, you’re hands are fucking freezing,” He griped, but did not pull away. If anything, he pulled the blond pirate closer.

“That’s because it’s fucking cold outside,” Sanji snapped back, curly brows furrowed with annoyance.

Instead of answering with words, Zoro directed Sanji to lay on the bench. A blanket had already been spread out, and the swordsman moved over the other man like a human version of the covering. He lifted the cook’s hands, holding them in his rough grip, and then brought each digit to his mouth, slipping them into its wet heat. He rolled his tongue around each knuckle, sucking out the chill. Sanji moaned, torn between enjoying the warmth or focusing on the erotic sight. His cock was already hardening between them, pressed against Zoro’s own thickening member.

Sanji had to remind himself that Zoro was not inexperienced. He may not have fucked a guy before, but that did not mean that the green-haired man had not had his fair share of partners. While the cook was not exactly sure how many women Zoro had slept with, it was clear that the other man knew some tricks. The way his stupidly, strong tongue lathered his fingers with hot saliva, and the way he sucked on each finger like it was the most delicious thing in the world, were making it very hard to concentrate on anything but getting into his ass.

Instead of complimenting the swordsman’s skills, Sanji growled in need, free hand fiercely gripping the back of the bench. He was not ready to shower the other man with praise, and the cook was not sure that he would ever be able to. It was not like they were dating, something that would encourage affection, so he refrained from speaking out in adoration. 

But naturally, it was clear that he was appreciating the other man’s skills because, by this point, he was fully erect. Zoro dropped the blond’s hands in favor of kissing him again, his hot mouth meshing with Sanji’s and catching his soft moans. The mosshead would just have to interpret his sounds for compliments since that was the best he would be getting any time soon.

Without needing to verbally discuss it, Zoro got up and let Sanji move to sit with his back against the wall. He then climbed onto his lap, a strange movement for the swordsman, but he easily adjusted. The cook was not that much smaller than he was, despite their difference in body type and muscle mass, so it ended up feeling less awkward than he had assumed it would be. Besides, it was easy to distract himself from his lack of insane flexibility when he felt the one hot thing on the cook press between his cheeks. At some point, Sanji had slicked himself up and the cool lubrication was easily ignorable due to the incredibly hot cock it covered. 

Sanji groaned under his breath, teeth clenched, before he lifted one hand from the other pirate’s hips to wrap around the back of Zoro’s neck. He crushed their lips together, tangling their tongues while his other hand slipped down and into Zoro’s unprepared backside. The green-haired man growled at this, brow scrunching with impatience and discomfort. He broke off the kiss so that he could speak.

“Just fucking do it, coo--” His words were cut off by his mouth being covered once more. 

Before he could argue, a second finger pushed in alongside the first and Zoro could not help the way he flinched. He knew the blond had seen the twitch of pain, those blue eyes observing him through strands of gold. The intensity of being watched sent a blush across the swordsman’s cheeks, much to his annoyance. Giving up, Zoro huffed against thin lips, and let the other man do as he pleased. 

Seeming satisfied that Zoro would comply, Sanji closed his eyes and continued enjoying the kiss while his fingers stretched out the tight orifice. While the green-haired pirate remained quiet, the way his body was responding was intoxicating. Muscles tensed and relaxed, breath coming out in soft pants whenever the cook allowed him a moment to breathe. And when Sanji occasionally would sneak a peek at his companion’s expression, he was treated to the sight of Zoro fighting back pleasure, even if discomfort crinkled around his tightly shut eyes.

Sanji pulled back when two fingers were able to thrust in easily, and attempted to catch his own breath. The man before him was too tempting, and everything in the blond’s body was begging to take the swordsman. And he was about to ask if he could when Zoro spoke up.

“You better fuck me, shitcook, right fucking now, or I’m going to kill you.”

Smirking ferally, Sanji removed his fingers and let both hands grip at the tan waist. Once again, he let his dripping cock slip back in between the firm muscles of Zoro’s ass, and when he did move, he did so carefully. The head of his member slowing pressed inside, but despite Sanji’s preparation, he still met resistance. Holding his breath, the cook retreated slightly before press back in a little further. He stuck with small, gentle thrusts that were made bearable by the way his tongue played in the swordsman’s mouth. 

Sanji knew how to kiss, and it made the slight discomfort a distant thought. Zoro could not help but moan into lips now moistened by their shared saliva. He sucked in the other man’s tongue, and then began to battle for control. His strong tongue pushed inside, pressing against Sanji’s teeth as the cook pushed more into his tight entrance. 

Pulling away from the kiss enough to speak, Sanji panted, “Push out.”

Zoro did as he suggested, pushing out just as the other man thrusted in. A terrible burn threatened to overwhelm him, but the feeling only made his cock harden further, pressed against the cook’s sharp abs. When Sanji began to truly thrust, forcing Zoro’s member to rub against the ridges of his abdomen, the swordsman saw stars. His fingers gripped the other man’s shoulders roughly, having previously noted the slight bruising around both of their waists and having decided to change it up. Besides, the blond had not complained about the marks that had been left the last time, and a winter island meant less chances to see skin. 

The cook had also picked a new spot to hold. Instead of Zoro’s hips, his fingers dug into the round of his ass, pulling him further open as he began to thrust with more force. The tight muscles had begun to relax, accepting him and enjoying any pain that came from the gradually more forceful entry. Zoro had known pain was his friend for a long time, and perhaps it had added a touch of masochism to his personality. If he had to guess, Sanji was in the same boat, so to speak. He had noted the way their last fuck had affected the cook, Zoro’s brutal thrusts making the blond harder in his grasp. Perhaps they both enjoyed a splash of pain.

A particular shift in their position had Sanji striking that place inside him that made pleasure blossom like an intoxicating burst of electricity. It traveled through him like a shock, making his spine go rigid, his fingers digging into pale skin that was turning a nice shade of abused red from his hold. He gritted his teeth against the cry that tried to crawl from his throat, trapping the sound behind a strong jaw. This was not going to be a drawn out event, Zoro could already tell that his body was giving in to the climbing climax. 

However, even as Sanji’s powerful hips pounded up into him, Zoro remembered their first time. The way the blond had rode him, slender hips rotating smoothly while he sunk onto his cock. The simple action had been enough to obliterate one’s sanity, and something inside of Zoro wanted to replicate that pleasure for the cook. He chose not to think about that too much, to not think about why he wanted to make this good for Sanji, aside from the base reason of getting them both off. 

So, Zoro decided to take back control. When Sanji came off of a thrust, Zoro slammed down onto the other man, forcing the blond’s member to go as deep as possible. He cried out in pained pleasure, but through the erotic haze, he paid attention to how the action had affected the man beneath him. 

The sudden change made Sanji gasp, fingers gripping harshly into the caramel globes of muscle. He groaned, feeling the way Zoro clenched around him rhythmically, and could only gasp out useless breaths when the swordsman raised himself up, thighs tensed and stomach muscles rippling with the motion. He then pushed back down, swallowing the long cock once more and making Sanji choke out a sound that was dangerously close to a cry.

Remembering what Sanji had done, Zoro rolled his hips in the other man’s lap, feeling pleasure pull at the edges of his control. It felt amazing, and now he had a better understanding as to why the cook had been okay with bottoming their first time. The pressure, the stretch, the pleasure, the rush of power; it was so different from topping but was equally arousing. He thrust back down, trying to get the cock deeper, further, loving the way it brushed his prostate. Zoro adjusted his position so that each punishing slam down onto strong thighs would strike that sensitive spot head on, and he relished in the ability to control his own pleasure while driving the cook mad.

Because the cook was definitely losing it. 

He had buried his golden head in Zoro’s shoulder, mouth and teeth occasionally scraping against the skin of his neck, but mostly he was just gasping and moaning into the crook of his throat. Sanji’s hands had loosened their death grip on Zoro’s hips, but his hold was still desperately firm. It was clear that he needed something to cling to while he was being ridden to the edge of orgasm.

“I’m close,” Sanji moaned against hot skin, kissing it in the afterthought of speech.

“Me too,” Zoro managed to reply as he raised himself up once more. However this time, Sanji took an active part in their movements. And when Zoro ground himself down on the cook’s cock, Sanji thrust up with his uniquely powerful legs. This got a cry from both of them, the sound rough and painful, like when one had been dealt a deadly attack from an enemy. Sanji kissed him messily, his attention clearly elsewhere. His tongue distractedly played with the sounds that each man had given up on controlling.

The cook met each of his thrusts, the action turning painful, but arousing enough that neither man felt the need to slow down or be more gentle. Thanks to the close proximity their kiss forced, Zoro’s leaking member was crushed between their abs and the defined muscles were stimulating him in ways that he had never dreamed of. It would be hard to look at Sanji’s abs and not remember how they dragged his orgasm from him. Because that’s exactly what they did. 

He came, thin stripes of white covering the cook’s washboard stomach, smearing on skin as Sanji continued to thrust throughout Zoro’s climax. The moan that the green-haired man emitted sent shivers of pleasure through the blond, and he ate the sound up, thrusting into the spasming hole that was making each pull and retreat more and more difficult. Finally, he buried himself inside as he released, his breathless cry smothered against a broad shoulder. 

When the fog of pleasure began to clear, both pirates had relaxed in each other’s arms. Zoro rested his forehead on Sanji’s shoulder, and Sanji propped his chin up on the other man in a similar pose. They both panted, arms loose but still around each other as they came down from their highs. The receding rush left behind a deep contentment that had both men drooping with sleep. 

“You still cold, cook?” Zoro asked, a hint of teasing in his tone, as he panted softly against blond hair.

“Shut up,” Sanji chuckled, but they could not help but notice the way the chill of the room was cooling the sweat on their bodies. Neither man spoke for a moment, both considering passing out and preferably against their warm companion.

When the green-haired pirate stood up, wincing at the way Sanji’s cock slipped out of him, he immediately laid back down on the bench. Without asking, or discussing the matter, he pulled the blond on top of him. He snatched up the displaced blanket and draped it over both of them as he relished in their combined heat. Sanji said nothing, but showed no resistance, instead just closing his eyes and letting the human furnace beneath him keep the cold away. 

Zoro listened to the blond’s breathing as it evened out, and decided that it was better to ask a question now, before Sanji completely passed out. When he spoke, his voice was quiet so as to not overly rouse his sleepy companion. “Who has next watch?”

“Nami did,” Sanji murmured against his chest, adjusting his legs so that they tangled with Zoro’s, obviously too sleepy to care about how intimate the gesture was. “But I told her I’d take it... It’s too cold.. for a.. for a lady to be…” He trailed off as sleep overtook him, and Zoro only snorted softly in amusement. 

The cook was wrapped around him like a pale monkey, and deep down, he acknowledged that he liked it, even if there was no excuse for it since the sex was over. As the green-haired man laid there, letting sleep pull him into its embrace, Zoro decided that he could get addicted to this. The realization did not bother him in the slightest. Maybe it was because drowsiness was clouding his judgement, his mind and body wiped out by a powerful and satisfying fuck, but his gut knew otherwise. 

And his gut was never wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that took so long! I had to edit a lot but it was worth it. Also, this chapter had one of my favorite sexy scenes in it so I hope you enjoyed it! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

The island sat before them with all of the grace of a large, snow covered rock. Past the boulder infested beach, a white forest could be seen, and towering above it all was a set of short, angry looking mountains. Luffy was attempting to peer at the isle from the galley window, and whining since the view was not impressive from the ship’s current angle of approach.

The reason said captain was in the kitchen and not out on deck was because he had ignored the freezing temperatures and earned himself a tad bit of frostbite. He was now wearing his winter coat, but the crew had agreed to lock him away while he recovered from his stupidity induced injuries. All that this really meant was that he had been annoying the hell out of the ship’s cook. 

But the frozen piece of rubber was finally thawed out, so Sanji was finally able to release him to go bouncing around the frosted deck. Now free of his menace of captain, the cook was able to step out and get a decent look, for himself, at the unfriendly ‘beach’ as it got closer and closer.

It took about three seconds of staring across the water for Sanji to decide that the island looked like a pain in the ass, and that he did not care to study it further. So, instead, he glanced about the Sunny to see what the rest of his crewmates were up to. They had all been avoiding the galley due to it being used as the prison of a notoriously horrible patient, so it felt like forever since Sanji had had sane, human contact. However, the only Straw Hat currently visible, aside from Luffy, was the green-headed demon. 

Zoro was snoring, his arms behind his head as he stretched out in a patch of sunlight on the snowy deck. He had actually changed into weather appropriate attire, and Sanji liked the way the dark brown jacket complimented the man’s tanned skin and green hair. He let his gaze flicker over the napping man, and then returned to the galley, frowning at the easy way he checked out his nakama. Not wanting to deal with that line of thought, he focused instead on making another pot of coffee. 

The island truly looked like more of a hassle than an adventure, no matter what his captain said, so Sanji had chosen to stay behind on watch. Warmth and chores seemed like a better choice than dealing with whatever was on the frozen, and most likely, uninhabited, stretch of land. From what he had overheard, he was not the only one to make such a decision. 

Usopp and Nami were also staying behind, however, the rest of the crew, aside from the sleeping swordsman, were venturing out. Chopper was chomping at the bit to get out into the snow. He already loved their next stop, even though his hooves had not yet touched the white ground. This left Franky and Brook, who had been roped into Luffy babysitting duty, since Zoro had still not woken up to take any orders. 

The cook would not be surprised to find out if the swordsman had done that on purpose. He always seemed to find a way to sleep through the things he did not like, and wake up when it suited him. There was no way it was always a coincidence. However, none of the Straw Hats were truly sure how aware the man was during his naps.

The minute the Sunny touched ground, the crew was off. Robin was all bundled up and beautiful, her cheeks tinged pink by the icy air and peaking out from under the thick wool of her jacket. She disappeared across the rocky wall that lined the beach, Chopper showing her the way, after shifting into Walk Point to better enjoy the journey. Naturally, Luffy was already long gone, but the cyborg and skeleton followed behind, albeit at a more leisurely pace. 

Back on the ship, Nami returned to her maps, and a chattering Usopp said something about going to work on some new attacks in the warmer hold of the ship. This left Sanji alone in the galley, putting away dried utensils and sorting out ingredients that seemed to be on their last leg. He could still use them, but he did not want them contaminating his fresher produce. While he was in the middle of pulling mushy leaves from more crisp green stems, the resident marimo entered the kitchen, looking fresh from his nap.

“Is everyone on the island?” Zoro asked through a yawn. He sat heavily at the table with his head propped up on one hand. He still looked asleep, his eye closing now that he was seated.

“Nami and Usopp are still here. She’s working on her maps and he’s working on some experiment.”

“Oh, so that’s what the boom was earlier.”

“Mm.”

The galley fell silent again, the vegetating mossman seeming to doze off as Sanji continued to arrange the vegetation in his refrigerator. With Luffy gone, it was the best time to organize the cold reliant foods since he could leave the normally locked device open as he worked. However, he was beginning to regret his choice of chore due to the already cold weather. After all, the galley only stayed so warm, no matter how skilled of a craftsman Franky might be. 

The cook was happy when he had finally finished the chilly job and was able to lock the cool air back inside the fridge. He took a seat at the bar, notebook and pen in hand so that he could work on meal planning, which was a much warmer chore by comparison. 

Time passed quickly with Sanji lost in ingredients and recipes, but the peace and quiet came to an abrupt halt when Zoro woke up again. At first, he just stayed in his seat, watching as the cook got up and started a fresh pot of coffee before sitting again and continuing to scribble down his thoughts. A few more minutes passed and then the marimo hummed in what Sanji assumed was boredom. Another minute or two and then another bored sigh. 

“What are you doing?” Sanji finally asked after the third pause and the third sound. He sat up fully so that he could look over at the other man with an annoyed frown.

“‘M bored.”

The blond’s expression went deadpan. “Then go do something.”

“It’s cold,” Zoro griped, resting his forehead on the table, sighing again.

Sanji’s curly brow twitched. “When has that ever stopped you before?” He received another drawn out sigh and he felt a vein pulse in his forehead. He was in no mood to deal with a whiny kelp monster, especially not after having just ridding himself from a whiny rubber monster. “Why don’t you go train or something? Isn’t that what muscleheads, like you, do when you’re bored?”

The swordsman did not look up, speaking into the wood of the table so that his words were muffled. Sanji still heard the jibe perfectly. 

“You didn’t seem to be complaining about my muscles a few days ago.” 

A choked sound nearly escaped Sanji’s clenched teeth, his eyes widening at the stupid mosshead’s comment. 

Still not checking to see how his words were affecting the other man, Zoro just continued to throw more fuel on the fire. “In fact, you seemed to like my muscles a lot.”

The cook was impressed by the fact that he did not explode from rage and mortification, and instead was able to think of a quick retort. 

“Says the guy who used my muscles to  _ literally  _ get himself off,” Sanji snapped. He could still remember the way the hot cock had come over his abdomen, and he doubted that he would ever forget that sensation. It had definitely been one of the hottest things he had experienced in his relatively young life.

Those memories were brushed aside when Zoro whined slightly. Shocked, Sanji’s eyes widened even further behind his golden fringe, and he turned to fully face the other man.  _ Did that… did that turn him on? _ The thought that such a simple comment would elicit such a response from the other man was incredibly arousing to Sanji, who, like the pervert he was, immediately began scheming. Not just future attacks, but a very soon to be acted on attack. 

Letting his Observation Haki focus to make sure the other two Straw Hats were still far off on the ship, Sanji stood up and began to approach the swordsman. “Stand up,” He ordered, words bitten off from the added stress of how stupid of an idea this was. However, his dick was fully backing this plan and there was no way he was retreating now.

“What?” Zoro asked, looking up from his arm in confusion. There was a hint of a blush on his strong cheeks. He squinted at the cook, trying to interpret the sudden mood change. 

The way the other man was walking, determined and dangerous, made his already half hard cock stiffen more. It was clear that the blond was not going to repeat himself, and expected his order to be followed. Feeling generous, and curious, Zoro slowly stood up. He was cautious, trying to read the other man’s actions, as if preparing to receive one of his chaotic kicks.

Instead of attacking, Sanji stopped a scant two feet in front of him, his frown from focus rather than true irritation. It was difficult to tell, but Zoro had learned how to read the other man, and the fact that he saw concentration instead of anger was one of the main reasons why he was complying. Aside from straight up wonder at what the fuck the cook was about to do. 

When the blond suddenly dropped to his knees, Zoro froze as all of the blood flowed from one head to another. His mind only kicked back into action when slender digits began to undo his pants. “Wha-- what are you doing?!” The swordsman whispered harshly, his own hands hovering around the head of golden hair, unsure if he should stop him or encourage him.  _ Is he really doing what I think he’s doing?! _

“Shut up. This has to be quick,” Sanji said as he freed the erection from Zoro’s pants. “We aren’t alone.”

“But-- wha--” It was difficult to get words out, and it became even more difficult when Sanji’s hot, wet mouth closed around the head of his dick. 

Zoro choked, one hand gripping the back of the chair next to him, his fingers nearly crushing the wood when Sanji shifted his head until he had nearly deepthroated him. He had felt the little spasm in the other man’s throat before he pulled back, lips drawn over his teeth so that only tight softness surrounded the shaft as he sucked. 

“S-shit!” Zoro gasped through a moan, his hands finally shifting to hold onto the other man’s head, letting the soft locks tangle in his fingers.

Sanji had not given head in a long time, and he had never been good at controlling his gag reflex, so he kept the other man’s cock from going too far, just letting it tease his throat before slipping away to trace the vein on the underside of the shaft. Zoro liked that, he could tell, almost more than he liked having a hot tongue shoved against the leaking slit of his head. 

Zoro’s taste was surprising delicious, the heavy hint of musk and cum more enjoyable than Sanji remembered cocks tasting. He lapped up the unique flavor that was the green-haired man, bobbing his head again to take the hard member as far as he could without choking himself. 

He could tell the other man was getting close, his impossibly hard member twitching in Sanji’s mouth, and his breathy moans distracting in the best possible way. However, despite the distraction, Sanji still caught the shift in the air when Usopp left his workplace and began heading their way. 

The cook smiled mischievously around the cock in his mouth, sucking harder and adding soft moans to vibrate along the swordsman’s length. He could feel the other man coming undone, and when he finally came, Sanji swallowed it all with ease. He loved the way Zoro stared down at him in a mix of shock and overwhelmed pleasure, his hips thrusting softly as he rode out his climax. He twitched in Sanji’s mouth, who sucked one last time to make sure he was clean, and then pulled back.

With quick movements, Sanji put Zoro back into his pants and shoved him into the seat. He seamlessly stood up and walked back over to his notebook just as the galley door opened and the long-nosed sniper entered the room. The cook did not bother to look back at the galley’s newest guest, instead he swiveled gently in his seat as he picked up his pen. However, through his bangs, he could see Zoro trying to collect himself, his skin still flushed, and his breathing still uneven.

“Oh, Zoro you woke up!” Usopp commented, his mood apparently cheerful despite the blast marks on his face, and the way his hair was ridiculously blown back. 

If he noticed how out of sorts Zoro was, he did not mention it, instead looking to the cook who had begun to slowly light up a cigarette, wanting to enjoy the leftover flavor of the swordsman’s cum before he masked it with tobacco. 

“Sanji, do you have any more peppers?”

Sanji stood up, his movements collected and casual, like he had not just devoured Zoro’s orgasm like it was fine wine. The swordsman was still staring at the blond in shock, torn between arousal and annoyance at being completely thrown like that. 

“Yeah,” The cook replied, “I have a few that were starting to go bad. You can have those.” He unlocked the fridge, pulling out the red, wilted looking vegetables, and passed them to the sniper.

“Thank you! Also, do you have a snack or something?”

“Can you wait an hour? I’ll whip us up a lunch.”

“That sounds great!” Usopp said, grinning as he moved back towards the door, “Thanks, Sanji!” He then paused, eyes suddenly seeming to note Zoro’s angry, flushed expression. “Are you okay, Zoro?”

The green-haired man looked at Usopp, swallowing back panic mixed with rage. He could feel Sanji’s wicked smirk, hidden behind a stream of smoke and golden hair. He growled in annoyance. “Yes, I’m fine.” His unwarranted aggression scared the long-nosed liar enough to make him leave without further investigation. After all, it was not unusual for Zoro to be annoyed in Sanji’s company, so his tone did not send off any warning bells. 

When the door to the galley closed, leaving them alone once again, Sanji chuckled under his breath. He had already begun to work on collecting the needed items for lunch, but he could feel the death glare on his back.  _ A nice clam chowder should do the trick. Warm and filling.  _ He heard Zoro growl behind him, and his smirk deepened.

“Fucking asshole.”

 


End file.
